Musings
by Golasgil Sindar
Summary: Alternate chapters for my stories or offshots I have yet to decide to pursue. Now including a continuation of Seel'vor's FOOL.
1. Alternate Begining for Summer

Alternate beginning for Summer

She sat alone in his room at St. Mungo's.  Ron had gone home for the night with his parents.  It had been two days since that night Remus Lupin had come to her home to tell her Harry had been taken to St. Mungo's.  She had cried as Remus told her and her parents how Harry had, in a fit of wand-less grief blown the roof off of #4 Privet drive.  The two Improper Use of Magic officials had found him crying uncontrollably in his room, sitting in the rain.  They had summoned help to contain Harry.  They had eventually needed eight enforcers to contain the magical force Harry was unconsciously emitting.  They had tried to stun him but he was completely unaffected.  Out of desperation they had summoned Albus Dumbledore to the scene.  Somehow, tears in his own eyes Albus had rendered Harry unconscious and whisked him away to St Mungo's after sending Remus for her and Ron.

She had felt like screaming "I TOLD YOU SO!" at the top of her lungs.  She had known that Harry had needed help but no one listens to a fifteen year old girl, even if she was the smartest witch to come along in over a century.  Instead all she could manage was to cry in her father's arms and beg to go to him.  Her mother had quickly helped her pack a bag and Remus had taken her through the flu network to St. Mungo's before going for Ron.  She had bullied her way into his room as quickly as she could.  When several of the Healers had tried to keep her away Albus's stern voice cleared the way for her to reach Harry's side.  She had only left him to venture to the toilet here in his room.  Albus had ordered that she and Ron be allowed unrestricted access to Harry.  The staff had brought her and Ron all of their meals.  They had slept the first night in the chairs, hoping Harry would wake.  

Now Harry lay quietly, he had not yet woken from whatever Albus had done to him.  The Healers had assured them all that Harry had no physical damage, only mental ones, unfortunately they could do little for him.  Now that she was alone with him she held his hand in both of hers and talked softly to him.  She rambled aimlessly at first; just trying to reassure him that she was there through her touch and her voice. 

Albus quietly came into the room and sat watching them after Hermione had fallen asleep.  He conjured several pillows and tried to make it so Hermione would not wake up with pains from having slept in such a position.  He sat sadly watching them for an hour lost in his own thoughts.  How blind he had been, when Hermione had clearly understood Harry so much better.  She had sent him a letter the day after term had ended asking for Harry to be given help and support before he gave in to his grief over Sirius's death.  He had believed that Harry needed to deal with his own emotions without interference from others.  He silently cursed himself for making another terrible mistake where Harry had been involved.  

She woke up the next morning her head on Harry's bed, still clutching his hand, Harry's fingers had somehow become entwined with hers.  Albus was sitting in the other chair quietly watching them both.  "When is he going to wake up sir?"

"Alas I do not know.  The spell I cast on him will allow him to rest peacefully until he is ready to deal with the world again.  Unfortunately it was the only thing that would put an end to his destruction of Privet Drive without harming him.  I need to apologize to you for not heeding your most accurate warning as to Harry's state.  I assure you it will not happen again, I believe it is up to you to help him through this Miss Granger."

"What?  Me?"

"Precisely, he trusts you explicitly Miss Granger.  Unfortunately I have lost his trust at present, for reasons I am all too well aware of.  While I will strive to once again be his trusted advisor it is you alone at present whom he feels he can rely upon."

"How can I help him now?  I have been trying to get him to wake up."

"Alas, again I must leave that up to you.  Trust to your heart, I say that as one intellect to another Miss Granger.  Too often we become mired in our love of knowledge to feel what is in our hearts.  Trust in yours, forget your books and cleverness for now, There are more important things – friendship and bravery and…"  He trailed off for a moment letting her think.  "What is the last word Miss Granger, the word you could not utter four years ago?  Can you bring yourself to say it yet?"

She finally spoke in a very small voice "How long have you known Sir?"

"Since before your birth to be honest Miss Granger.  Certain things are meant to be, this is one of those things.  It is no coincidence that brought the smartest witch along at this time, just as it is no coincidence that Harry Potter was born to defeat this and most likely the next Dark Lord."

"But, that's not logical."

Albus leaned forward and spoke passionately for the first time Hermione could recall.  "Logic will only take you so far Miss Granger.  Your heart must take you the rest of the way.  Trust in your heart, the emotions that brought you here two days ago, I still see them, barely controlled.  Let them loose; forget your fears and feel!  That is what Harry desperately needs."  Albus stood and walked to the door.

She stopped him just before he opened the door when she spoke up clearly.  "Love Professor, Love.  That is the one word I have been unable to say to Harry."

Albus turned and smiled at her, "Then I leave him in your loving care Miss Granger.  Summon us when he is awake, well when you are ready to anyway."  With a twinkle in his eyes Albus strode from the room. 

She knew no one would disturb them until she rang.  Taking a deep breath to calm herself she turned back to Harry.  He needed her and she had sworn to always be there for him.

              ~~~~~~~~

This is an alternate beginning to my novel length fic Summer of Despair and Hope.  Link is in my Signature...

Gol


	2. Alternate OOTP Scene

This was inspired by a post mentioning sexual tension between H/Hr In their argument scene in OOTP. P731 US ed.  

Here follows my interpretation of that.

**Alternate OOTP scene**

"They're not normal dreams!" Harry shouted in her face, standing up and taking a step closer to her in turn.  He wanted to shake her, "How d'you explain Ron's dad then, what was all that about, how come I knew what had happened to him?"

They were inches apart; she opened her mouth to point out how unlikely this all was when he grabbed her upper arms forcefully.  She thought for a moment he was about to shake her violently.  Instead he suddenly pulled her body against his and brought his mouth to hers.  She had just opened her mouth to say something and suddenly it was filled with his tongue.  Instantly her brain went into overdrive.  WHAT! no this can't be happening  YES! AT LAST! mfff.  With that final whimper her logical side gave into her emotions.  She brought her arms up and locked her fingers behind his head, twined with his hair.  She felt his strong arms wrap protectively around her.

Ron stood there gaping at them for almost a full minute before he sank down hard into a chair.  

She is kissing back, MERLIN!  YES!  Oh and she tastes wonderful, she is as delicious as she looked.  He had closed his eyes as he kissed her, he couldn't bear to see her reaction if it had been negative.  They communicated through touch, their mouths spoke without words to each other and they both understood just as they always did.  'Do you love me?' 'yes, yes' 'and you' 'yes YES'  They stood there oblivious to the world around them.

Ron finally came to his senses and stood up.  Sirius still needed rescuing didn't he?  He shook Harry by the shoulder but he seemed not to notice anything.  He tried Hermione but got the same response.  "OY Hello!" he said shaking both of them roughly.  "You can continue your shag session after we rescue Sirius."

They both turned and looked at him distractedly.  Apparently they had both forgotten what they had all been talking about.  Just then the classroom door opened and Ginny walked in followed by Luna.

"Oh I guess that answers that question at last. We recognized Harry's voice – what are you yelling about?  Seems like the argument is over to me."

"Ginny! Close the door."  
  


"Why are you yelling Ronald?"

…….


	3. Mistletoe, Fred and George Style

This was in response to the Holiday Challenge found here.

****

****

**Mistletoe**, Fred and George style…  
  
  
Ron sat in his bed with the curtains drawn. The package had arrived at this morning's owl post. Fred and George had come through at last.  
  


  
_Bro,  
Please be careful with this, there are several very strong charms involved. It will only work on Hermione, per your request. Simply place this over her head and she will be trapped by it. Only a kiss from her true love, surely that's you Bro, will release her. While trapped she will be under a full body bind, note that's body only, her head will still be able to move. Also a silence charm so this can be kept semi private if you choose.  
  
Good luck and enjoy.  
  
Gred and Forge  
Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_

  
  
This couldn't be more perfect, now where to declare his love for her, common room or the Great Hall? Both had their merits but the Great Hall during dinner seemed to be the best time. Everyone would be there, he would have to act quickly though or a teacher would interfere and free Hermione before he could. He stuck the box containing the enchanted mistletoe into his school bag and hurried off to class.  
  
*** ***   
  
Ron was already sitting at the table when Harry and Hermione came in to eat, they were laughing over something. They thought they were so smart, well I'll show them. They sat down on the opposite side of the table from him; it had been ages since Hermione had sat next to him. That was going to change after tonight, no doubt about it. The three of them sat and ate, when Hermione stood to leave Ron leapt to his feet and on top of the table, holding the enchanted mistletoe over her.  
  
She froze in place as everyone in the hall turned to see what Ron was doing on the table. Before anyone could act he jumped off the table and planted a wet kiss on Hermione's stunned lips. Nothing happened…   
  
"Ron! What are you doing?" He heard Harry cry out. Ron found himself violently pulled away from Hermione and thrown to the ground. Harry stood in his place holding Hermione by the upper arms, trying to talk to her. She was obviously screaming something at the top of her lungs. Suddenly Fred's voice rang out into the stunned silence of the hall.  
  


  
"Greetings all, sorry to disturb dinner but apparently something has gone wrong."  
"What my brother is trying to say is you shouldn't be hearing us if it all worked as planned."  
"Right bro, oh I see the problem!"  
"Oh, wrong bloke there yep I see it too."  
"Well only one way to fix this."  
"Yep he has to kiss her."  
"Oy what a shocker that."  
  


  
Hermione could clearly hear what the twins were saying though she couldn't respond. She looked at Harry pleading for him to somehow end this, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  


  
"Before we tell you how to end this let us explain what should have happened."  
"This is a demonstration of a new product, only ten galleons mind you."  
"Simply place the mistletoe over your true-love's head and they will be immobilized until kissed by the person that they love."  
"Should they not be in love with anyone at that time the mistletoe will fall to the ground, its charms unable to act."  
"So, "  
"Hangon there,"  
"Oh drats, were ending now."  
"Come see us in Hogsmeade, just opened our first branch there for your pranking pleasure."

  
  
Everyone was suddenly aware that Harry had been kissing Hermione for quite some time now, she was obviously able to move again as her arms were around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His arms were wrapped protectively around her, crushing her against himself. Quiet clapping was suddenly heard; when everyone turned to see who was clapping it was Professor Dumbledore, twinkle in his eye he was smiling broadly. Professor McGonagall joined in immediately as did most of the teachers. The entire Gryffindor table erupted with applause, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff quickly joined in. Oblivious to the cheering around them Harry and Hermione continued their open display of their love.  
  
The mistletoe suddenly burst into a heart shape, white sparks shooting around the room.  
  
Lost in the cheering Ron scampered out of the great hall, followed quietly by a lost looking Ravenclaw girl with bottlecaps dangling from her ears. Ron ran outside and towards the lake. When Luna finally found him he was out in the water yelling for the giant squid to come eat him. "Really Ronald, that's not a proper way to kill yourself?"   
  
He stopped his splashing and turned to her. "What, how should I do it then?"  
  
She walked casually into the lake and out to his side. She looked over his shoulder then dreamily, as though talking to a ghost standing behind him she spoke. "Did you really expect her to love you and not Harry? She has been in love with him for a long time now, just as I have loved you. It's really easy for one who is in love to see it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Really Ronald you will need to work harder on the brain to mouth connection if we are to hold an intelligent conversation."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh bother." She stretched up and kissed him firmly on the lips. She continued to kiss him until he finally responded and kissed her back.   
  
When they finally pulled apart, "oh."  
  
"Ronald?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Please try to use words in a sentence; it's much better for communication."  
  
"Let's go inside I'm freezing."  
  
"Much better Ronald, you made an excellent sentence there."  
  
Arms around each others waists they quickly walked back towards the castle.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Hmmm well there, plot bunny is done with me and off to someone else. Enjoy,   
  
Gol 


	4. Handcuffs?

Response to a Challenge found here.

**Handcuffs**

Fred and George were huddled in the corner discussing something intently then suddenly Fred turned to Harry.  "Harry we have something for you"

"Yeah Fred and I think this will be the answer to your umm"

"Problem."  Fred finished for his brother

"Yeah Ronniekins has told us what your going thru and we"

"Decided we had to help" Finished Fred again

Thank god we were alone in the changing room after quidditch practice.  Then again knowing Fred and George they had probably planned this meticulously to begin with.  "Guys I really hope you are talking about Hermione"

George brought a fancy box out of his quidditch bag.  It was very flat and elaborately carved.  "Yep mate thats the rub aint it"  He said offering the box to Harry.  Harry took it and carefully opened it.  There sitting on a velvet cussion like some bizarre piece of jewelry was a pair of handcuffs.

"Woah guys I don't think I should try bondage on Hermione, were not even dating yet?"

The twins shared a glance and smiled mischeviously back to Harry.  "Well this is something special"  Fred began

"We have had them for ages and couldn't figure out how to use them.  See watch"  George picked up the cuffs and tried to put them on.  They refused to latch onto his wrist.  

"Now we pondered this for ages and finally found a reference in the restricted section that we think matches these."

"OK you and Hermione are the only students staying over Christmas break right?"  Fred asked

"Yes, and I am determined to tell her I love her on Christmas day and convince her that im telling the truth."  Harry admitted

"Great, these should convince even her"  George began

"These handcuffs will only work on people who are in love"  Fred finally explained

"They won't come off until both people admit that they love each other."  George concluded.

"Wow guys this sounds perfect, umm any ideas on how to get it on her?"  

The twins pondered this question for a minute then Fred spoke up.  "Yeah mate we have two ideas for you on that." 

"One Put one end on your left wrist first then you start tickling her and during that you slap it on her left wrist.  Once on she's stuck with you until she admits her feelings to you."  George explained cheerfully

"Or two you challenge her.  After you tell her if she goes into denial then tell her that you dare her to wear the other end of this.  Since it will only go on someone who is in love you can safely put it on yourself.  Then put it on in front of her and offer the other end to her."  Fred mentioned thoughtfully

Hmmm Harry said.  "So let me get this right.  These handcuffs are magicked to only be usable on someone who is in love, and then only on the one they are in love with.  Once on they will not open until both confess their love.  In the meantime we will have to do everything together."

"Yep thats it" George acknowleged and Fred nodded

Harry was very nervious.  What if the twins were lying?  What if this was some big practical joke of theirs?  He shuddered to think they were playing a joke on him.  Harry once again held up the magical handcuffs.  There was no hole for a key and so there must be a magical method to remove them.  But he was despirate to make her understand.  "OK guys I will do it, but if your lying and Hermione ends up hating me I swear I will kill you both"

"Harry!  When have we ever played a practical joke on our financial backer?"

"Yeah mate this is serious stuff, were not joking"

"Were trying to help, George and I will give you back all the money you gave us and giveup the jokeshop if were lying"  Fred swore solemly

"Ok guys I believe you"

Fred and George looked relieved.  "OK mate we'll see you at the feast tonight and good luck tomorrow."  With that they turned and grabbed their bags and walked out of the changing room.

Tonight was the feast before everyone left first thing in the morning.  Harry put the handcuffs back into their box and placed it in his bag, making sure it was on the bottom.  He hurried after the twins.

The next morning was a blur to Harry.  With everyone leaving just after breakfast, everyone saying their goodbyes and trying to remember that last minute thing to take with them.  After they had all left Harry and Hermione were alone in the Gryffindor common room.  

Hermione had curled up on the couch in front of the fire, reading of course, and Harry sat beside her polishing his Firebolt.   They sat like that for perhaps half an hour.  A peaceful comfort seemed to surround them.   Then when Harry was putting his broomstick polishing kit away in his quidditch bag, he noticed Hermione had fallen asleep.   This was the perfect opportunity.  He couldn't let this pass.  

He pulled out the box with the handcuffs in it.  Opened it as quitely as he could.  Taking the cuffs out he noticed that the cuffs were warm from being in his bag in front of the fire for an hour.  

"Well now we see if im an Idiot or not" Harry thought.  He held one end of the handcuffs to his left wrist and with a soft click they went onto it.   Hermione's book had nearly fallen onto the floor.  Harry stood slowly and took the book before it fell.  Hermione looked so perfect laying there sleeping.  He couldn't believe he was really going to do this, but It needed doing.  She was just too stubborn.  He knealt in front of her and held the other end of the handcuffs over her left wrist.  "I love you Hermione"  He spoke quietly as he lowered the handcuffs.  With another soft click the other end went around her small wrist.

Strangely Hermione was not awoken by this.  He carefully took her left hand with his and slid onto the couch so He was now holding her as she slept.  A minute later he was asleep, the woman he loved cradled in his arms, his head resting on her shoulder.

Hermione woke from the best dream ever.  She had dreamt that Harry had told her he loved her and given her a bracelet for Christmas.  The first thing she noticed was that Harry was wraped around her sleeping.  This gave her a warm fuzzy feeling like she had just eaten some fresh warm pumpkin pie.  Then she noticed the handcuffs on their left wrists.  "Harry what have you done!"  she thought.  

"Harry?  Wake up.  Harry!"  she nudged him with her shoulder.

Harry woke with a start and immediately sat bolt upright.  Hermione's left arm was wrenched after his as he did this.  She quickly grabbed his arm with her left hand so the handcuffs didnt bite into her wrist.

"Harry what have you done?"  She asked, a frightend expression on her face.

Harry stood carefully, he grasped her left hand again with his, and faced her on the couch.  He knealt in front of her and thought a minute then looked her in the eyes and answered.  "I LOVE YOU!  Hermione Granger and these handcuffs wont come off until you admit that you love me."

"OH Harry how could you love a bookworm like me?  Im not even pretty?"  Hermione spoke, shame evident in her voice

"Hermione you are my angel, you are the smartest and most beautiful woman I have ever met!"  Harry used his right hand to grab her chin and lift her head back up so her eyes met his once again.  "Again I say I LOVE YOU Hermione!, Can you deny this?"  and with that Harry kissed her.

Hermione went stiff in shock for a moment.  Harry was kissing her!  She then responded to the kiss, grabbing the back of his head with her right hand she held him close to her and kissed him back.  For a minute they kissed, matching passion for passion.  When at last they stopped gasping for breath Hermione spoke.  "I love you to Harry Potter!"

Harry quickly began kissing her again, barely giving them time to breath.  He pressed her back onto the couch and snuggled in along side her.  They lay on the couch kissing and hugging for what seemed like ages.  Harry once again broke away and said "Happy Christmas Mione my Love"

"Happy Christmas Harry" she replied.  

The handcuffs lay gleaming in the firelight, forgotten on the floor

FINIS

Well there you have it.  I just couldnt bring myself to have them fight.  I think Hermione trusts Harry enough to ask him about anything before she gets irate.  

Gol.


	5. Bring me to Life!

This was in response to the Bring me to Life challenge here.

**Bring Me to Life**

It was finally quiet. Weeks ago Harry had defeated Voldemort. Voldemort had lured Harry to Godric's Hollow. Harry had listened to Hermione this time and brought friends, lots of them. He had wanted to go alone but Hermione wouldn't let him.  
  
"Harry James Potter, you are not going to sacrifice yourself. You know damned well that this is a trap. Let's form our own trap and make this the final battle."  
  
For a year Ron and Hermione had been practicing combat with Harry. They could work as a three person team or in any pair. Dumbledore had made them practice with Himself, Moody, Remus, and Tonks all trying to stun them. They had gotten pretty good at it. They had coordinated roles; Harry was always the attacker, if both Hermione and Ron were with him they both defended the group. If Ron and Hermione were together Ron attacked while Hermione defended. They were nearly unbeatable with all three together but in pairs only Harry and Hermione could stand for long.   
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron had gone openly to Godric's Hollow. Trusting Dumbledore to spring their trap when the time was right. It looked like Voldemort had wanted this to be the last battle to; He had brought nearly a hundred supporters and fifty dementors. Fortunately the dementors didn't stand a chance against three strong Petronius's. The ensuing battle raged for several hours. Finally Dumbledore had broken thru Voldemort's defenses and Harry had taken the shot he had waited seventeen years to take.   
  
Voldemort was dead, gone, no more. Nearly a hundred had died in the battle, only a few Death Eaters had survived. Many of the ambushers, students included, were dead. Ron had barely lived. Hermione was as beat as Harry but had come thru unscathed.   
  
They had retreated to Grimauld place, Ron was in the infirmary at Hogwarts along with many others. Harry had immediately retreated to his room, Hermione to hers. The next morning Harry and Hermione went to the Ministry of Magic to deal with the interviews and the congratulations. Neither of them had wanted to go but they knew that the world would demand it. So like the Hero and Heroine they were they faced the world together, answering all questions as truthfully as they could. Some impertinent reporter had asked "So now that the Dark Lord is no more when can we expect the announcements to go out for your wedding?"  
  
Harry and Hermione had exchanged a brief acknowledging glance then Harry took a step back as Hermione stood slightly in front of him.  
  
"Harry and I are not willing to openly comment on that at this time. We need some time to come to grips with the new world. I think today's interviews are done." With that Hermione turned and faced Harry. When their eyes met they apparated away together.  
  
That had been nearly three weeks ago. Harry had spent the entire time thinking and withdrawing further into himself. Hermione dealt with the world, she knew Harry needed time to reflect so she made sure he had it. Only Dumbledore and Ron were allowed past her to talk to Harry. Ron had taken on the public spokesman role with relish. He basked in the attention of the media, though he was not the hero of the day he was as close as the media could get to him. Harry was glad Ron was happy out there, he was welcome to it. Why can't I think? It's like my brain has shut down.  
  
Harry was hiding in his room again. Hermione decided that nearly three weeks was long enough for him to reflect. She had made sure she was around in case he had wanted to talk, but all he had done was stare at her and thought. She opened his door without knocking, she didn't care if he was decent or didn't want to talk. She saw him laying on his bed, only a pair of boxers on. She went to the curtains and threw them open the brilliant light of the morning came streaming into his room. Like a vampire Harry recoiled from the light.   
  
"MIONE! Stop that!"  
  
"No Harry you are done moping about. It's time to face the world again."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"I don't care what you want, we have done what you want for three weeks and you are still back where you were. We are going to do what I want today Harry. Get up and go shower NOW!"  
  
Harry knew there was no arguing with Hermione so he glumly struggled to his feet.   
  
"Oh and Harry?"  
  
He turned around just before entering his bathroom.  
  
"I will pick your clothes, get ready and come downstairs soon or I will come back and drag you out naked if I have to."  
  
Harry nodded his understanding and went to shower.  
  
Hermione went to his dresser and pulled out her favorite set of clothes for him, they were going muggle today. He's going to take some work to get back to normal again. I have never seen him so unresponsive. I guess the driving purpose of his life is gone and he doesn't know what to do with himself now. Well Harry it's time for a new purpose I guess. She placed the clothes on his bed and waited by the door until she heard the shower turn off. Then she left the room to wait for him downstairs.  
  
Harry came down ten minutes later, his hair was still wet but he was dressed in what she had picked. "Ok Hermione I'm here, as ordered" He stood rigidly and gave her a salute.  
  
"Ok Soldier march!" She opened the front door and they walked into muggle London.  
  
  
A/N may do more with this, not sure. I need to get back to my Fic before I get lynched though. I saw this challenge and the muse hit me so I had to write it. Hope you all like it so far.  
  
Thanks   
Gol 


	6. Three minutes in a closet!

This was in response to this challenge here.

**3 Minutes in the closet.**

Silly game...  
  
She was pressed up against him as there was no room for them to stand apart. The door closed with a sudden finality that shocked Harry. It was completly dark and stifling. He thought he was over his fears, apparently he wasn't though.   
  
She heard him whisper into the darkness "oh no, out... I need out." Quickly she pulled out her wand and whispered "lumos." The relief on his face was shockingly plane. His arms that had come up to touch the door settled on her shoulders.  
  
He smiled at her "Thank you, you're a life saver."  
  
She smiled back, "Anytime."  
  
"What a coincidence that you picked my name out of all the rest of the guys."  
  
She blushed a bit when she met his eyes, "Not really, I jinxed it so we would only choose each other."  
  
Realization flashed across his face as he let out a sigh. "Good, I couldn't stand to be stuck in here with anyone else."  
  
"Me either."  
  
His hands slid down to her hips. "Does this mean what I think it means?"  
  
"I believe it does."  
  
They heard a shout from outside. "ONE MINUTE"  
  
She sighed, "I wish they would just leave us alone like this. Three minutes is too quick."  
  
He grinned mischeviously at her. "We have two choices, lock the door, or go somewhere else."  
  
She returned his mischievous grin. "Mister Potter, I do believe you just asked me out?"  
  
"Woah you are a smart one aren't you Miss Granger, I do believe you're correct."  
  
She pointed her wand at the door "Coloportus." Then cast a silencing charm so they would not be interrupted by those outside.  
  
"You know I have always loved how resourceful and decisive you are."  
  
She looked at him shyly through her long lashes. "Is that all you've loved about me?"  
  
His jovial expression suddenly disappeared, replaced by his serious one. Green eyes met chocolate brown, understanding flashed between them like so many times before. Barely able to get the words out he whispered. "No, in fact I can't think of anything I don't love about you. I need you with me, always."  
  
Keeping her eyes locked with his, she put her lit wand on the shelf above his head and wrapped her hands behind his neck. "I swear to always be there when you need me, nothing will keep me from you're side."  
  
She saw relief flash through his eyes and a smile returned to his mouth, inches from hers. "Will you be my girl?"  
  
She leaned closer to him, her lips brushed his as she spoke. "Only if you kiss me."  
  
He left no more room for talking. They both started out uncertain of just what to do. They were both quick learners and their kisses quickly became driven, as years of suppressed longing were unleashed. They found themselves needing more room than the confining closet.   
  
Taking up her wand again, she pulled back, "Our room, Now!"  
  
"Yes..." he teased her neck with kisses as she twisted to unlock the door.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open to the immense shock of those assembled. The Head Boy and Girl looked very discheveled. They chose to ignore the hoots and cat-calls as they ran, hand-in-hand, up the stairs to their private rooms.  
  
Ron gazed after them pondering, 'So all it took was ten minutes in a broom closet eh? Should have made them do this two years ago.'  
  
~~~~~~  
A/N: Been pondering this challenge for a while. Hope you all like it, I put this in seventh year obviously.  
  
Gol


	7. Downfall of a Darklord

**Downfall of a Darklord**

Harry and Voldemort had been dueling for nearly an hour.  They were very evenly matched, Hermione watched, unable to do anything from the magical cage she had been trapped in.  Wormtail paced around the room, he seemed to be trying to decide what to do.  Several times he had walked by her muttering about a debt.  Harry looked exhausted but grimly determined.  

Several times Voldemort had tried to land Avada Kedavra but Harry had dodged then he had discovered that Godric's sword absorbed that unforgivable curse.  

Wormtail blocked her view of the fight for a minute, when she looked at his back she saw he held Harry's wand out to her.  She quickly took it and slipped it up her sleeve.  Wormtail glanced at her then began moving around the room.  Harry was dueling with her wand so he and Voldemort would not be stuck in a battle of wills because of Priori Incantatem.  This was a duel to the death.

She had to get out; Voldemort's attention was on Harry so she risked a quick alohamora.  The door stayed locked; she tried the most powerful unlocking spell she knew; and heard a satisfying click.  She hid the wand again and returned her attention to the fight.

Wormtail stood a few feet behind Voldemort, he looked terrified.  Suddenly he lunged forward, silver hand before him like a sword.  It pierced Voldemort's back, Voldemort stood motionless for a moment then slumped to his knees.  Wormtail screamed in pain and pulled his hand from the wound.  A moment later and Wormtail had crumbled to dust; only the silver hand remained, blood-soaked upon the floor.

Voldemort still knelt upon the floor apparently in shock.  Hermione rushed out of the cage to Harry's side.  He smiled at her and they embraced.  Behind them Voldemort raised his wand and muttered something under his breath.  Hermione saw something red fly from Harry to Voldemort's outstreached hand.  Harry immediately slumped, his smile dying on his face.   She felt blood on her hands as she struggled to hold Harry up.  They knelt together; he met her gaze, that look that always pierced her soul.  

"Forever" he spoke and across that gaze she felt him flow into her.  Suddenly he was there in her head, she felt him concentrating on something more important to him than life itself, staying with her.  She felt him trying to bind his soul to hers but something wasn't working.  Then she understood, she began working with him, they felt a joining unlike any they had felt before.  Suddenly they were one body with two souls.  Harry's body finally slumped in death.

They quickly discussed what to do and reached a mutual decision.  They stood and ran to where Voldemort's body lay, blackened.  Together they knelt and retrieved Harry's heart from Voldemort's grasp.  Then they took Wormtail's hand and ran back to Harry's body.   They envisioned St Mungo's lobby and spoke "Portus" wand pointing at the silver hand.  

They cradled him and touched the portkey.  A moment later they were in the St. Mungo's lobby.  "Help!" she called and a moment later the doctor arrived.  They told him "Put him back together"  

"Mrs. Potter, he is gone, let him go."

"You don't understand he is not gone; he would never leave me alone.  He is here still; make his body work again, fast!"

The doctors didn't understand but being familiar with magical occurrences they grimly went to work.  A few minutes later they had the heart back in and were repairing the damage from when it was ripped out of him.  Another minute later and the body convulsed as they started the process of life once again.  It had only been ten minutes since he took his last breath.  Eventually one doctor turned to her.

"We have his body stabilized again.  His body lives again but there is nothing inside, his soul is gone, we were too late Mrs. Potter."

"No you have done just fine.  My husband's soul is here with me in my body, we will need to put him back."

Everyone in the room turned and stared at Hermione.  "How is that possible?"

"We have long been accused of being one soul split into two bodies maybe that is a requirement for this to work.  But before his body died he came into me and we bound our souls together, we are now one soul in one body.  We think together, we speak together, we have truly become one.  We need to speak with Albus."

The dumbstruck doctors stood there, mouth's gaping as Albus Dumbledore strode into the room.

"What has happened Hermione?"

"Voldemort is dead.  After Wormtail kidnapped me, Harry found us.  He was like an enraged god, monsters, Death Eaters, Dementors, everything fell before him as he came thrugh all of Voldemort's traps to reach me.  Finally he reached us and Harry and Voldemort dueled for an hour, I was encaged in a magical prison, Wormtail the only other present.  Wormtail seemed to come to a conclusion and secretly gave me back Harry's wand.  Then he worked his way behind Voldemort.  Once there he plunged his silver hand into Voldemort's back.  Wormtail was consumed in the magical backlash, only his magical hand remained."  She still held the hand she realized.  "As Harry and I embraced Voldemort summoned Harry's heart from his body.  As Harry slumped in death his soul came into my body, we bound our souls together.  He is here within me, we see, feel, and can think as one.  Harry's body has been repaired now we must put him back."

"Did I not tell you once Harry that you would be glad that you let Peter go free?  Now, tell me just how you two umm melded?"

Hermione's expression changed slightly and it was apparent that Harry was now in control. "What is it you have been teaching us for the last few years Albus?  Think of the end result and don't worry about how to get there.  Ok here is what happened at least.  I realized if it was to work it had to be done before my body died and my soul was released.  So as I slumped in her arms I willed myself into her, much as we have done so many times with legimancy.  Once I was inside her I tore my umm let's call it a root for lack of a better term, free from my dying body and tried to attach to Hermione.  It wouldn't work though until she helped.  I guess she had to accept me as a part of her before it could happen.  But once she accepted me my 'root' anchored to her and we merged, there is still a distinct Harry and Hermione.  Right now she is allowing me to speak through her; while she is busy thinking about what would be needed to put me back."

"You never cease to amaze and astound me Harry and you too of course Hermione.  This is indeed a delicate puzzle you present me with. I would recommend we simply pretend that Harry is in a coma for now while we work out how to accomplish this task."

They nodded, "Alright we can go along with that for now.  What about our children though?"

"That is entirely up to you both.  They are with Ginny and Neville still I believe.  Would you like to speak with Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes that would be good, and have Neville and Ginny bring the children here."

Albus turned to the still shocked doctors.  "Place Harry in a room please, the official diagnosis is coma induced by severe shock."

All of the doctors nodded their heads several spoke "Yes, yes Chief Warlock."

                                    ***                              ***                              ***                              ***

A/N: This came about when I was asked for my take on Professor Dumbledore's statement to Harry at the end of book 3.  How Wormtail now had a debt to Harry and he (Harry) would be glad of it some day.  I had originally thought this to be the perfect end for my Summer of Despair and Hope series.  Everything in here fits with it, merely advance about five years to reach this scene.  Thus Harry is using Godric's sword and Hermione's wand to duel… Oh wait, that hasn't happened in Summer yet…  Hmmm oh well one minor plot element out of the bag about two chapters early.  Enjoy, as always please read and review.  Oh in case anyone was wondering.  Yes this is the chapter I mentioned in my review of Musings (the one never before posted).

Gol


	8. Book6: Chapter1

**Chapter one, Book 6**.   Well we can hope can't we?

A/N:  Just an odd idea that hit me that wouldn't fit in anything else I'm working on.  Chapter 24 of Summer is coming along nicely, about 7,000 words currently and looking like triple that before I'm done.  I expect it done in another month or so, maybe sooner….

Anyway on with the Fic!

Gol

Harry had sat and stewed at Privet drive for almost a full week.  Apparently he had been cutoff from the flow of information again.  Hermione had sent him two owls.  He hadn't replied to either yet.  Her first owl told him that she wanted to talk about Snuffles.  The second owl she reminded him that he should talk to someone about how he was feeling.  She was trying to arrange to visit him so they could talk.  He hadn't answered because he couldn't bring himself to write anything like that down.  What if Voldemort intercepted it?  Maybe he could talk to whichever Order member came and checked up on him tomorrow?  Maybe if it was Lupin he could, but not Tonks or Moody.  He sat up late into the night trying, like he had since it happened, to understand how he had been so foolish.

About noon the next day the doorbell rang.  Dudley eagerly answered the door then screamed and ran yelling "Mummmy!"  This woke Harry and he had managed to get his glasses on when a soft knock came on his closed door. 

He pulled his wand out from under his pillow and pointed it at the door before asking, "Who is it?"

A familiar voice came from the other side, "Remus."

"Whats Hermione's Petronus form?"

"Umm I don't know.  You never told me."

"Oh, ok come in then."

Several locks clicked and Remus pushed the door open.  He looked haggard.  Harry remembered the full moon had just passed.  "Hi Harry."  He closed the door and came across the room.  Harry kept the wand pointed at him but lowered it to the bed.  "Moody is downstairs to keep the Dursley's occupied."  He pulled the hard wooden chair away from the desk and sat backwards on it about two meters away.  Resting his arms on the back of the chair he leaned forward slightly.  "I know you're expecting me to ask a certain question so here it is.  How are you doing Harry?  There I asked it.  Now I can tell Hermione I did."

"Has she been pestering you too?"

"Well let's just say she is very concerned about you.  If you don't start talking to her soon she is going to do something drastic."

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know that's what's scary."

"Well I am not ready to talk about it just yet.  I still need to think about it myself.  What does that veil do Remus?"

"It was formerly used for those witches and wizards who had committed severe crimes.  Crimes that now warrant a life term in Azkaban."  Since Harry still looked confused he tried again, "It's for killing people Harry."

Harry barely managed to whisper, "a…and there is no way back?"

Remus shook his head, "None Harry.  I know you think this was your fault.  It's alright to take blame for what you did.  It's not alright to take blame for what others did.  Sirius was a fighter, he knew the risks, we all did.  If Dumbledore had been killed by Voldemort would it have been your fault?  Not in the least.  We are adults Harry.  We are responsible for our own actions.  Maybe if Sirius was paying more attention instead of taunting Bellatrix he would be alive today.  He wasn't and he paid the price."

Harry just sat there looking at him.

"Look at it this way Harry.  Sirius was one of my best friends for more than ten years.  I thought he had done a terrible thing, I was wrong.  We had just come to terms with that and now he's gone.  We all lost something that night Harry.  It's our job to keep going, keep trying.  That is what he would have wanted us to do."

"But what do I have left?"

"You are going to have to answer that question for yourself.  I will give you one suggestion though.  Start by talking to a certain bossy, know-it-all witch who is very worried about you."

"How can I talk to her?  I can't owl her about this!"

"Do you still have that mirror Sirius gave you?"

Harry looked shocked and sat up straight in bed, "Yeah, but its broken."

"Let me fix it for you.  I will give her the other one.  Then you two can talk all night long."

Harry climbed out of bed and went to his trunk in the closet.  He pulled out one of Vernon's old socks it was tied off at one end and the other stuck out at odd angles.  He handed it gently to Remus.

Remus stood and poured out the glass shards onto the desk.  He took out his wand, "_Reparo__!_"  The shards snapped back together.  He smiled and handed the repaired mirror to Harry.  "There you go.  Tonight after dark look into it and call her name.  She should have the other one by then."

"Thanks Remus.  I wondered where the other one was."

"Alright?  You're stuck here for a few weeks then we will see where we go from there.  Those are very secure by the way.  They only talk to each other.  Those two are the only ones that still survive.  We each had one back in our Hogwarts days.  Your dad's and Peter's broke our senior year and Filch threw away the pieces."

"Ok, thanks again Remus."

Remus hugged Harry tightly then let him go.  "Be safe Harry.  Constant Vigilance!  By the way what is Hermione's Petronus?"

"Oh, it's an Otter."

"Got it, for next time."  Remus smiled at him and headed out the door. 

He heard them leave.  He was alone again but now had a connection.


	9. Beginnings

A/N:  WARNING ALTERNATE UNIVERSE AHEAD!!!!

This could be very confusing so here is a character key.

James is King of a country

Lily is his Queen of course

Remus is James younger brother

Sirius is the youngest brother of James and Remus

Harry and Luna are brother and sister, identical twins except Harry got the dark hair and Luna got Lily's red hair

Hermione is the daughter of a Duke within James's Kingdom.

Ron is the third son of an allied Kingdom to the west.

The elves are… the elves of course… (Think Tolkien Elves not House-Elves)

Enjoy,

Golasgil

There was a sudden shadow over them and the dragon was upon them.  Harry saw his father flip his visor closed and raise his shield and lance before spurring Melfinas towards the dragon.  Arrows flew over their heads but most bounced from the dragon's thick hide.  The four teens huddled their horses close together, uncertain just what to do.  Uncle Remus stood tall in his saddle and raising his elaborate staff he began to incant a spell. 

Harry and his sister Luna were suddenly pushed from the broad road by their mother Lily.  Uncle Sirius was urging Ron and Hermione into the woods before them.  Emphatically mother yelled at them all, "Move!  Get out of the dragon's path quickly."

Harry shouted as the dragon roared, "Dad!"

Uncle Sirius shouted over the dragon's roar, "Move child, he has stood through worse, you have not."  His uncle's words finally made the four teens spur their horses into the forest.  Uncle Sirius followed close behind them he stopped at the edge of the wood and turned back towards the red dragon.  He hefted his axe and waited to see if it would be needed.  The teens made it into the scorched forest as lightning crackled from Remus' staff into the chest of the dragon.  It roared its anger and belched forth a huge plume of fire.  The teen's horses bolted recklessly into the depths of the woods.

James was engulfed by the flames.  Melfinas continued to charge as his master had commanded.  The silver-star crested shield of the King of Anfalas met the breath of the dragon and stood strong.  James ignored the fire to aim his lance properly at the red scales of the beast's chest.  The lance slid across the scales and he thrust forward with all his might.  The magical lance finally bit into the armored hide of the dragon.  It reared back, pulling up and nearly wrenching the lance from his grip.  He held on and with a mighty tug pulled it free.  The beast spun off towards the mountains in the east.  Din-Cu buried three more arrows into its tail before it was out of range.

James pulled Melfinas to a stop and spun around to see how everyone else had fared in the brief encounter.  Fortunately no one else had been in the path of the beast's fiery breath.  The children were no where in sight. 

Din-Cu seemed to fly up into the top of a tree, watching the dragon as it flew off.  The elf's eyes would be able to see it though well beyond the view of men.  Din-Cu's son Erelas moved off onto the road before them, he vanished when he stood still upon the road.

Lily pulled her horse up next to her husband.  Her hand held the powers of healing ready and was anxious should he require it.  His armor radiated heat and steam rose around him.  The plate barding on Melfinas had shielded the mighty warhorse well.  She was relieved to see he sat straight in his saddle his injuries would not be great.  The King passed his lance to his youngest brother Sirius and he raised his visor.  The King's eyes met the Queen's, he flashed a smile at her and asked, "How did we fare in this encounter?"

His other brother Remus answered from behind him, "We scared him, it's a young one you were right about that.  My lightning was ineffectual I will have to try something else next time.  The elves got some arrows into it but your lance turned him away we will pursue him to his lair?"

Nodding the King replied, "We must, the beast terrorizes my people, would it return to the mountains we could let it be.  Though I do not believe we have driven it that far.  Din-Cu, whence does the beast flee?"

The slim elf stood before them a moment later.  It was hard to keep him in sight as his Elven garb masked his presence when he stood still and Din-Cu moved so fluidly he seemed to glide not walk, "It appears to lair just within the mountains.  It will lick its wounds, thinking we will do no more.  It is still confident in its own might.  Yet I perceive another problem.  Whence have your children and their friends gone?"

All of the adults suddenly realized that the children had not yet emerged from the woods.  Din-Cu whistled quietly and Erelas ran back to them.  The elves strode silently to where the children had been ushered into the woods.  Together they ran off into its depths, heads bent low.

"I fear their horses were spooked by the encounter."

"Yes Sirius I fear you are correct."  James took his lance from his youngest brother and headed into the woods behind the elves.

Several minutes later they came to a small clearing.  The earth was churned by the charging of hooves.  Erelas stood waiting for them upon the tracks, his concealing cloak thrown back.  When they stopped close to him he addressed James, "Father has decided to try and catch the children.  They are likely far into the deep wood.  Their inexperienced mounts will not stop until exhausted.  Yet they flee back whence we came and there is naught there but frightened villagers."

Remus leaned over and asked, "Did he say if we should follow or wait?"

Erelas shrugged his shoulders, "Wait here or finish the dragon, he shall return the young nobles to you safely King of Men."

Trusting in his friends abilities James asked, "Can you lead us to the lair of the dragon?"

"If that is your desired course, certainly."

"Very well let us put an end to the beast.  Din-Cu will be disappointed he was unable to assist in its slaying."

"Father may yet arrive in time to assist."

"I wish that he would.  Come let us do the deed."  The King wheeled his warhorse around and galloped back towards the road.  The rest quickly followed in his wake.  Erelas strode alongside the party then sprinted ahead of James when they reached the edge of the clearing. 

The world went dark.  Their exhausted mounts finally heeded their commands to stop.  The unexpected clatter of hooves on stone echoed about them.  Once the horses stopped only ragged breathing, both equine and human could be heard. 

Hermione's voice called out, _"Litae!"_  The tip of her staff shone brightly.  They were in a cave.

Harry spoke into the silence that followed, "There are no caves such as this near where we were."

Ron looked around and asked, "Then where are we?"

Hermione answered, "That I do not yet know.  I do know that we did not ride down into this cave.  Look behind us!"

They all turned to look where they had come.  A solid wall was brightly illuminated by Hermione's staff thirty feet behind them.  The skid marks from their mounts iron shod hooves appeared a few feet from the wall.

Harry looked worried when he spoke, "Father will be unhappy when he learns we have gone missing."

Hermione looked sharply at him, "Missing?  I think not.  We have most certainly been kidnapped.  By whom and to what end is the question before us."

Ron edged his horse closer to theirs and whispered, "Kidnapped?"

Luna spoke up at last, "I must concur.  We could not have come to this place otherwise."

Harry drew his sword.  Its light joined that from Hermione's staff, "Well then it is our duty to escape."

Luna put her hand on her brother's chain covered shoulder, "I agree.  Yet there is but one way to go.  It seems we must follow the appointed path for now."

Harry looked to his twin sister before answering, "Let us see if that is the case."  He handed his reigns to her and slid from his mount.  He then walked to the wall behind them and tapped on it with the pommel of his sword, "Well it seems to be real enough."

"A moment please.  I may be able to determine who or what opened a portal there."  Hermione slid from her horse and handed her glowing staff to Harry when she got near the wall.  She pulled out her wand and began tracing an intricate pattern in the air above where the horse tracks began.  The pattern of gold glowed faintly.  She joined the beginning and end together carefully then added several runes around its perimeter.   She stepped back and watched it critically.  Suddenly it shifted then was gone, "The pattern of the caster is masked."

"Wait I think I recognized that pattern."

Hermione laughed it reminded Harry of a dancing waterfall, "You should have.  It was my pattern.  The pattern was supposed to shift from mine to that of the previous caster.  Instead it went away."  She began pacing slowly, "That means one of two things.  First the caster is skilled enough to mask their identity.  Second is that a god is responsible for the portal."

Luna slid from her horse, "It is not uncommon for our father to be summoned by Falir.  On those occasions his gear, Aina-Avien, and he vanish.  Later he returns, having dealt with Falir's task."

Ron repeated the well known mantra, "The gods are fickle."  And then continued, "Is this one for or against us it could be either."

Hermione shook her head, her bushy hair dancing about her, "Indeed, there may be a task before us.  We must overcome it to return home."

Harry held Hermione's staff out to her, "Or some wizard, who wishes to remain anonymous, brought us here for reasons unknown." 

Hermione put away her wand and took her staff, "Correct, I know of six active wizards in Anfalas capable of this.  Probably three more who are retired."

Ron asked fearfully, "Any of them with dark motives?"

Hermione smiled reassuringly at him, "Other than who we are?  No, none that I know."

Luna looked resolute, "Well staying here gets us no closer to the answer, I already miss the sky.  We should walk the horses as the ceiling grows low as the tunnel rises."

Ron slid from his mount, "Tie them together.  Then one of us can lead the lot."

Harry walked to his horse, "I will lead then Hermione, Luna, and Ron leading the horses.  Is that acceptable to everyone?"

Luna again put her hand on her brother's shoulder, "Stealth is not an option for us.  We must go forward with strength.  Step warily brother."

Harry nodded, "Agreed.  Ron I think you should carry your bow at the ready."

Ron quickly nodded and pulled his bow from its case on the side of his horse, "Yes, I shall."

Harry unstrapped his helm and slid it over his chain coif.  Hermione tossed her reins over his saddle horn and helped him fasten the buckle holding the helm on.  Then helped him free his shield from his horse and strap it onto his arm.  Harry walked towards where the tunnel exited the room they had appeared in.  Hermione soon came to stand a few paces behind him.  Luna linked the other horses and then looped the reigns of Ron's mount through the back of his belt.

"Thanks Luna."

She nodded and patted his shoulder, "Just watch where you point that thing.  That's my brother and best friend ahead of us."

"Of course, you know I won the human Archery tournament last year."

"Yes I remember, poor Anton.  He was quite upset to be bested by one so much his junior."

"They are going!"

"Oh" Luna turned and quickly moved to catch up.  After a moment of getting all the horses moving, Ron joined them.

Harry swallowed his fears and raising his sword and shield began to cautiously walk up the tunnel.  He tried to listen for anything ahead of them but between the chiming of his chain hauberk and the clomping of the horse's hooves he could barely hear himself breathing. 

How long can I hold my shield up like this?  Half an hour, Ron will have to take a turn when I grow too tired.  With each twist and turn of the tunnel he grew more worried.  Would Orcs jump out and attack them?  Were Kobolds even now preparing a trap for him to step into?  Or worst of all, were Dark Elves laying in cunning ambush?  Mostly due to his caution their progress was very slow.  They came to a split in the tunnel and chose to rest there.

Harry lowered his shield and with great effort sheathed his sword.  Illuminated by only Hermione's staff the tunnel grew considerably dimmer.  He looked exhausted to his companions as he went to the side of the passage and slumped against the cold stone.  He slid to the ground, removing his shield as he did so.

Hermione planted her staff so the tunnels were both illuminated.  She spoke a soft incantation and when she released her staff it stood as though it had grown in the middle of the tunnel.  She smiled to herself before turning to join Harry along the side of the passage.

Ron dropped the reigns then moved to the front.  He kept his attention on the tunnels they had yet to explore. 

Luna went to her brother and helped his fumbling fingers unbuckle his helm.  When he lifted it off sweat was running freely down his cheeks.  She could see his leather padding beneath the chain was wet as well.

Ron asked, "Do you wish me to take a turn in the lead?"

Harry simply nodded, too tired to answer. 

Hermione went to her horse and brought a flask of water to them.  She handed it to Luna.  Luna opened it and helped her brother take several small sips, "Remember I can create more water at need.  It is the least of our worries.  You should have stopped earlier."

Harry despaired, "How do they do this?  I'm not even wearing the plate over the chain."

Hermione tried to pick up his spirits, "You are also only sixteen and not yet a full knight.  They would not expect more from you until you are eighteen and are ready to take your vows."

Luna pulled a cloth from her bag and wet it from the flask.  She then wiped her brother's face, "I believe I have heard Sandur put it this way to the squires.  With time and practice the burden becomes easier to bear."

Luna reminded him, "Yes and father would say: If I do not bear it who shall?"

Ron spoke without looking at them, "Your father is a great man.  I have heard much in my father's court.  He is the reason they fostered me to his court.  Father told me the world would be a much darker place if not for him.  Did your parents say the same Hermione?"

Though Hermione was often the one to think ahead of all of them the question took her off guard, "Well um.  Near enough I suppose.  Though they are sworn to him and this was the obvious place to send me.  It was really a combination of that and that I showed strong magical abilities.  Where else to be educated than the Mage Guild of Anfalas?  It is the best school this side of the world."

Harry hung his head, "If only I felt worthy of following him."

Hermione knelt beside him and gently put her hand on his shoulder.  When he looked up she smiled at him, "Just remember King James does not do everything himself.  He is a very wise man.  He relies on those around him to help.  Lily is perfectly capable of running the kingdom without him.  Sirius is the most renowned military strategist living.  Remus is equal to any living mage and Aina-Avien makes him nearly unbeatable."

Luna gave Harry the water flask again, "And we dear brother, will certainly help you as we can."

Ron and Hermione spoke at once, "We Promise."

Harry nodded and smiled at them, "Thank you.  Ron I will have to borrow your bow.  I'm not nearly as good with it as you but this tunnel isn't wide enough for two of us to fight abreast."  He took another long pull on the water then handed it back to Hermione.  She took it and stood up.  Luna stood and took firm hold of his right hand.  Hermione quickly took his other hand and together they were able to get him on his feet. 

Hermione hung the water flask from her horse again.  Harry put his shield and helm back on his mount and caressed its neck.  He looped the reigns through his belt.

Ron finally turned and walked back to them.  He slipped off his quiver of arrows and handed them along with his bow to Harry.  He then went to his horse and put on his helm and shield.  Drawing his sword he headed back to the front.  Hermione and Luna had been discussing which way to go as the boys got ready.  Ron asked them, "So which way is it ladies?"

"The larger tunnel on the left.  It has seen more use so should lead us to something."  Ron nodded and raising his shield to the defensive position he moved off down the left tunnel.  Hermione touched her staff and lifted it as though it had merely been balanced there the entire time.  She and Luna walked after Ron.  Harry nocked an arrow and followed them.

Din-Cu stopped, the tracks simply ended.  He knelt where the soil had been churned by the horse's hooves.  He pulled forth a solid gold arrow from his left quiver.  He spoke a soft incantation then moved the head of the arrow to where the tracks ended.  The tip of the arrow seemed to hit a barrier and slid to the ground.  He returned the arrow to his left quiver and flipped open his satchel.  He pulled out a pair of golden leather boots and quickly changed into them.  His brown leather boots soon took their place in his satchel.  He looked briefly at the sun and oriented himself towards home.  He strode off, home was two hundred leagues north and he had no time.  Aided by the magic in the golden boots he soon became a blur as he flowed north.

The sun was still hours from rising as he entered his woods.  He had guarded and nurtured this wood for over six millennia.  Over that time the Welk had stayed near its historical borders and now exceeded them in several places.  It was a haven for neutral and good aligned creatures, Evil found no rest within its borders.  He stopped just inside and changed back into his brown boots.  He sipped from the stream then melted into the shadows.  He felt the trees welcome him and he caressed those he passed in greetings.  Many of these trees ancestors had been acorns in his hand.  The Welk announced his return to any who knew how to listen.

Celebloth rose from her couch.  Nearly translucent robes shimmered as she moved.  Six balls of light orbited above her making her jewelry sparkle brightly.  She smiled and descended from the top of the Aldabar.  Only Pel was awake at this hour.  She appeared at her mistress's side and followed at her heels.  The ancient bark at the base of the tree split and peeled back to reveal a tunnel leading into its heart Celebloth and Pel emerged as Din-Cu stepped into the clearing around it. 

Pel blinked to his side, panting at the return of her master.  He brushed her head.  She quivered in delight and blinked away. 

Celebloth saw weariness upon her mate, he had traveled fast to get here.  He moved close to her then formally greeted her with words older than the race of men.  "The world will end and the stars dim before my love fades."

"Love is eternal life-mate, yet there is urgency in you.  How fares Erelas?"

"He fared well when last I saw him.  His path lies with the King of men while mine is to discover what has happened to his children and their friends."

"Tell me all you know husband."

"We journeyed together to slay a young red drake.  The beast attacked us and the children's horses were spooked into the wood.  When the drake had fled Erelas and I pursued the children.  Their horses ran far and fast I told Erelas to tell the King of men that I would pursue them whilst they went to finish the drake.  He awaited them while I continued to follow the trail.  In the midst of thick forest the tracks vanished.  Vishale tells me they went down they must be below the trees as the roots knew them not."

"Whom do we seek?"

"Harry, Luna, Hermione, and Ron, they have sufficient supplies for a week."

"Then let us waste no time.  We shall fly to this hole which is not a hole."

They walked back into the tree its bark closed and grew back together.  They went up the long spiral stairs, and stopped at the second landing.  This was the communal floor, linked to the other Aldabars with a network of branches far above the forest floor.  All were welcome to enter this floor.  A tall elf in simple brown robes stood waiting for them in the center of the room.  His hands tucked back into his sleeves.

Din-Cu stepped forward, "Father, It is good to see you once again."

Amroth smiled and briefly inclined his head, "Yesa sends her greetings.  I see you are not long in staying this day.  The wood is well though it misses you greatly.  It will need you home for spring."

Din-Cu bowed deeply, "I will certainly return before then father.  Have you any sense of whence the Prince and his friends have gone?"

Amroth's gaze became clouded and he touched the Aldabar with both palms.  The immense tree shivered at his touch.  He stood there a moment communing, "They are deep, in the caverns below the valley.  There are few dread creatures in those caverns.  Fly north still further my son, they will emerge in the southern tip of the valley, there they will face much greater peril as you know.  You must reach there before they."  He stepped back from the tree and his eyes focused again, "I will channel the winds to your back for the journey.  You should reach them swiftly."

Din-Cu and Celebloth bowed deeply, "Thank you sir."  They went quickly up to the top of the immense tree.  In several large nests waited four giant eagles Celebloth greeted them.  They mounted two of them and all four eagles took flight to the north.  A strong tail wind built behind them as they rose into the morning air.


	10. Choosing Harry

**Hermione chooses Harry**

Just as Ron turned to leave the tent Hermione hit him with a full body bind. He landed face down with a solid thump. She stormed over to him yelling at Harry to PACK! He was frozen, waiting to see what she was going to do with Ron. She waved her wand and he flipped over, "Sorry Ronald, but you just ran out of chances. OBLIVIATE."

Harry took one step forward but then she continued. "Horcruxes are a candy Dumbledore liked to eat. Harry and I have left England and are getting married in Sweden next week. STUPIFY!" She canceled the full body bind and rummaged through his pockets. Finally she pulled out Dumbledore's put-er-outer and tossed it towards her bed.

She then levitated him out of the tent and into the forest.

Harry wasn't sure how to react to this. Hermione was very mad but was grateful she had finally returned to being decisive. He had greatly missed the girl that continually took action to help and support him.

He started packing their supplies for another move. Hermione returned very shortly and though muttering continually she helped him rapidly pack. Two minutes before a still stunned Ron was to wake in the forest Hermione hugged Harry and apparated them to Cornwall.

They were on the outskirts of a large muggle town, she took his hand and walked casually onto the main street. They went into a restaurant and ate their first filling meal in weeks. Hermione paid with cash and then took them over to the grocers where they stocked up on food for the tent.

Through it all Harry went with the flow, he wanted answers but with so many muggles around he didn't want to cause her to yell or cry. He wasn't sure which way she was going to go at this point. He wanted to know about them going to Sweden to get married, was that just a ruse to confuse those hunting them?

Three hours after Ron decided to abandon them they were once again hidden in the tent under the most devious wards Hermione could devise. Harry was storing their new food supplies while Hermione went straight to her bed and closed the curtain.

She came out just as he finished, she had changed her clothes and looked much better, gone was the wild hair that she had ignored for a week at a time. He could still see the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep but she looked – good.

She came over to him and pulled him to the couch. "I know you have a lot of questions, listen to me first though." At his nod she continued. "I lost my temper but what has Ron been doing to help us? Not just on this hunt, for the last three years all he has done is whine and complain, oh and eat enough food in one meal to feed the two of us for a full day! Do you know all of that tea he has been making for us was laced with love potion? Mine was tied to him and yours to Ginny, no wonder you have been watching her on that map all the time. I've been countering both mine and yours with an antidote, we should drink a purgative though to make sure."

"Love potion? " He had latched onto that as the critical point she was making. He could agree with the rest on an intellectual level. Why did he even come with us?

"Amorentetia, but in a very weak mixture, just enough to keep us interested in the person it was keyed to." He just stared at her, eyes wide, she pressed on with what she knew he didn't want to hear. "We were under a much stronger dosage all of last year."

She sat there silently watching him and waiting for the question she knew would come next. Finally he choked out , "Why?"

"I can only guess. I think Dumbledore wanted you tied to a known light, pure-blood family. That would explain Ginny's fascination of you since before she met you. I was the wild card, the one thing they hadn't predicted. Who would guess that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' would choose the school bookworm as his confidant? They needed to remove my influence on you to get you to do things the way they wanted."

"HUH?"

"Harry, back in fifth year you chose me over Cho Chang, several times. We were on the verge of starting a romantic relationship. After all we have been through you trust me, only me, to have your back and your best interest at heart. They couldn't allow such a strong influence to guide you. So when I arrived at the Burrow they started dosing me with love potion and confundus. It took me over a year to overcome what they have been doing to me!"

That got Harry angry and he stood. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the couch. "I'm all better now, I don't think I have any permanent brain damage but it was close there for a while. You have been my anchor, the one thing I knew I couldn't be separated from, even through all of my muddled confusion."

He took several deep calming breaths and then asked, "Who was behind all of this? Dumbledore? Molly?"

She nodded, "I think so, maybe a couple others. Molly told Ginny and I she used a love potion to get Arthur to notice her, I bet she is still dosing him which would explain his strange behavior."

Harry lay back and began to sob uncontrollably. "My life has been nothing but the plotting of others?"

She shifted to the other end of the couch to hold him tightly while he cried out his frustration. "I'm here Harry. Together we'll get out of all this."

"Why… why should I keep fighting for a society that just wants to use me?"

"It's the right thing to do but, if you want to run, I'm with you. I have sworn to help you, whether that's getting you lunch or killing Tom Riddle, I don't care."


	11. Life Debts

**Life Debts**

Harry rushed from the destroyed Headmaster's office and ran as fast as he could through the halls to the infirmary. He needed to get to Hermione desperately. Madam Pomfry was at the far end of the hall working on Luna's ankle when he burst into the room. Ron, and Ginny were unconscious while Neville was sitting up in his bed near Hermione. Harry ignored everyone to rush to Hermione's side. She was awake but her eyes were only half open. Her right hand came up and brushed his cheek, a soft smile formed on her lips.

"Are you going to be ok?"

She nodded but Neville answered. "She nearly died."

Hermione grabbed his collar when he started to jerk away, he stopped instantly at her touch. Instead he looked at Neville, "What happened?"

"The spell just missed her heart. Poppy said it will take a long time for her to fully recover her magic."

Harry struggled to maintain his calm but even with Hermione now caressing his cheek he couldn't. Just as in the Headmaster's office his magic lashed out and destroyed the five empty beds behind him. He stopped when he saw Hermione's lips move but couldn't understand because of the noise.

Over Poppy's protests about his destruction of her ward. He put his ear over Hermione's lips. "Say this back to me Harry. 'I claim life debt unto you."

Without thinking he repeated the words, "I claim life debt unto you." He felt a wrenching sensation then his world spun and he would have fallen except Neville had come around to stand by him and caught him. His eyes never left Hermione though, she blinked rapidly several times then fully opened her eyes for the first time since he had arrived.

"Thank you Harry." She said clearly.

Neville said, "Oh Merlin, you didn't?"

Poppy flicked her wand at Hermione and instead of her diagnostic spell working as intended she found herself sitting on the floor.

Luna came limping over, not quite done with her healing and Neville abandoned Harry, who at least did not appear ready to fall anymore, to help her stand.

Harry blinked repeatedly then staggered again and fell atop Hermione on the bed. She caught him and the last he knew as pain engulfed him was that he heard Hermione say, "I love you Harry" into his ear.

Luna said, "They both claimed the life debts between them?"

Neville nodded, staring at them as Hermione struggled to hold Harry still. "I need to help her hold him." Luna shoved him towards them and she hopped onto Neville's vacant bed to watch.

Neville added his considerable strength to hold Harry still.

Poppy got to her feet and asked Luna, "What happened? I can't cast spells on them?"

Luna said simply, "Life-debt-bond," and went back to watching the struggle on the bed.

Poppy said, "But this would only happen if Harry had another bond."

Luna nodded, "He does, well did, it will be gone shortly as Hermione's takes precedence."

The infirmary doors burst open and Headmaster Dumbledore ran into the room. He took one look at the wrestling match on the bed and raised his wand. Luna and Poppy both yelled, "NO!" but he had already cast and promptly landed on his butt on the floor. He sat there for a moment, blinking in surprise then looked at Poppy and asked, "What's happened to Harry?"

Luna answered instead, "Hermione claimed her Life Debts from Harry and made him do the same."

Dumbledore was instantly standing beside them, "No, that cannot be!"

Harry suddenly stilled and then began to shake. Luna continued, "It is, and Hermione has precedence over any other bond, due to the sheer number of life debts between them."

Dumbledore muttered, "But the bond to Tom…"

Hermione looked up sharply at the Headmaster and spat, "Will be gone in a moment! Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? Only a bond would allow Voldemort to send visions like he did today to Harry, a bond that leeched Harry's strength to maintain itself! A bond that helped keep that monster alive for all these years."

Neville had released Harry when he stilled, at Luna's discrete signal he moved beside the Headmaster while Hermione berated him. When Dumbledore lifted his wand again Neville elbowed him in the stomach and snatched his wand then stood between the stunned Headmaster and his quarry. "Longbottoms stand with Potters, or had you forgotten our family allegiance?"

Dumbledore leaned back against the bed Luna was sitting on and gasped out, "You don't know what they've done. Years of planning and sacrifice, and my wand, boy, it's irreplaceable!"

Hermione looked at the Headmaster, "I know precisely what I have done, freed Harry from you and Tom Riddle! "

Harry had stilled, a green mist floated from the scar in his head and began drifting towards the nearest wall. With a quick flick of her wand Hermione banished the spirit of Tom Riddle.

Augusta Longbottom and Mr. Lovegood both chose that moment to enter the infirmary. As soon as Neville saw his Gran he turned to her. "House Longbottom will host the Potters until they choose to seek other shelter."

His Gran came over and took one look at Harry, unconscious in Hermione's embrace and said, "Of course we shall." She snapped her fingers at Poppy, "Prepare what potions they will need for their current injuries, they will depart shortly!"

Poppy immediately moved to her potion stores.

Dumbledore stood, though glanced at Neville warily. "Now see here, there is no need for this!"

Augusta Longbottom stepped between her grandson, who immediately took two steps back, and Dumbledore. "Our family has been allies of Potter since they were Gryffindor and we were Hufflepuff. No alliance is older or stood unbroken. If my grandson deems it necessary to invoke our alliance I shall not break it!"

Mr. Lovegood promptly seconded that when he said softly, "And Lovegood will stand with Potter as well."

Luna giggled, "Thank you daddy."

Hermione called out, "Winky! Dobby!"

A second later both house elves appeared, one to either side of her, standing on the bed. Dobby looked at Harry and nearly fainted. Winky said, "Mistress called?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, Mistress called. Please collect Harry and my belongings, then Neville and Luna's take it all to Longbottom Hall. We will be there shortly, oh and find Crookshanks and Hedwig."

"Yes Mistress." In a blink they were both gone.

Hermione turned to look sadly at the Headmaster. "On behalf of my bondmate, we formally withdraw from your school. I hope that you will learn to work with us, or you too will fall. Neville now possesses the Elder wand and Harry the cloak, the ring can not be far, can it?"

Mr. Lovegood let out a gasp and stared at the wand Neville still held pointed at the Headmaster.

Augusta Longbottom said, "Xen, bring young Master Potter. POPPY? Potions now or you shall come along with us!"

Mr. Lovegood moved immediately to scoop Harry off of Hermione. She slipped from the bed and looked at Luna, "Coming sister?"

Luna again giggled and motioned for Neville to come closer. When he did she slid from the bed and into his left arm. Together they walked from the room.

Hermione was the last out the door and she had one last though on her mind. "We wanted to work with you, we wanted your guidance. But your plan involved too many sacrifices we are unwilling to make. When Harry wakes and I fill him in on what I have done." She shrugged, "Well it can't be undone now can it?" She smiled at the queasy expression on their former Headmaster's face. "The fun part is that it's entirely legal. Count up our life debts some time, you yourself owe Harry for vanquishing Voldemort when he was 15 months old. Just wait until I tell him how to claim that, over most of Wizard Britain. Oh, and Umbitch is in the forest with the centaurs, hopefully dead by the time you manage to go look for her. Good bye." She closed the door with an ominous thud and there was a flash of magic as she sealed it.

Harry groaned as he woke, his body hurt all over but, the worst part was his throbbing head. He blinked trying to figure out where he was but his glasses were missing and nothing looked familiar. It was a big room but not the Hogwarts infirmary he last remembered being in. Bits began to return, Hermione falling after being struck, Sirius falling through the veil, Dumbledore telling him the prophecy. He groaned louder and rolled over holding his head.

"Harry? It's ok." He heard Luna say. Luna, what? There was some rustling beside him and an uncorking of a potion. Then the ghostly figure was leaning over him, warm fingers snaked behind his head and lifted his head up. "Drink this headache potion."

He did, and was pleasantly surprised that it didn't taste like tar. "Glasses?"

"Yes" she let him drop back onto the pillows and removed her hand, her nails grazed his skin and made him shiver. Above him she shifted closer to the headboard; he realized he was lying in a very large bed and possibly the most comfortable one he had ever been on. Then Luna was helping to place his glasses on his head. His headache was gone and Luna came into focus. "There, now how do you feel?"

He stretched a bit and moved his legs slightly under the covers. "Functional, some joint pain but headache is gone. Where are we? What happened?"

Luna giggled and sat back into the chair beside the bed. "Hermione will have to answer the what. As to the where, Longbottom Hall, once known as Helga Hufflepuff's Fortress."

Harry sat up in the bed and looked around the room, it had seen better days but this room was palatial. Luna had been sitting in a large chair with the only light in the room, a small blue-bell flame in a crystal sphere, hovering over her shoulder. A book was in the chair beside her and he assumed she had been keeping watch on him as he slept. "Where is Hermione?"

"I suspect on her way to this room, she will know you have awoken. Gran Longbottom and my father asked her to come and discuss everything with them, Neville is with her. Hermione asked me to sit with you so you did not wake alone in a strange place."

"Thank you Luna. How long have I been out? I don't see a clock but it's dark out."

"A few hours, it's about two in the morning."

There was a quick click and the large oak paneled door flew open just far enough to admit Hermione. She closed the door, cutting off the light from the hall, and nearly ran to Harry's side. Luna was standing, but just to get out of her way it seemed.

Harry tried to ask, "What-" but was cut off when Hermione's lips prevented further thought for several minutes. His brain did several flips and then landed where he had always been stable, follow Hermione's lead, she has never led us astray. So he kissed her back – hard. When she finally pulled away he didn't bother with pesky questions just wrapped her in his arms and pulled her atop him on the bed.

They kissed again and he vaguely heard the door close again, he assumed Luna had left them alone. Hermione seemed reluctant to pull away but she finally did, their lips were swollen from the violent kissing but he couldn't get a huge grin off of his face.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"You said you love me? Or was that a dream?"

She shook her head, "No, I said it and I meant it."

"So what was the life-debt-thing and why are we at Neville's?"

Hermione suddenly looked nervous but after pushing her hair back looked him in the eye and answered. "You had a link to Voldemort, a link I believe was formed when you originally defeated him and got that famous scar. That link allowed him to show you those visions and lure you to the DoM. It also allowed you to view what he was seeing on occasion, such as when you saw Mr. Weasley attacked by the snake."

She paused and he nodded, "Had?"

"Yes, we broke it earlier when we each claimed our life debts to one another. You saved me from the Troll, I saved you from Quirrel's jinxed broom, I saved you from Devil's snare, you saved me by killing the Basilisk, etcetera. We each have saved one another on multiple occasions, by each claiming that debt we formed a bond, and since it has the weight of multiple debts atop it, super-ceded your bond with Voldemort and broke it."

"Brilliant!" He said grinning broadly.

She grew pensive and bit her lower lip. He took her hand and encouraged her to continue. "The consequence of this new bond is, Oh, Merlin, there's no easy way to explain it. We're married, irrevocably and unbreakably. I'm sorry for tricking you into this but I didn't see any other way to break that bond without you getting killed in the process."

He covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from continuing her self-accusing rant. He shrugged and removed his hand, "I'm not complaining. Something else happened though when we did that, you got stronger. Neville said you would take a long time to recover your magic. I take it the bond somehow fixed that?"

She was starting to cry and quickly brushed the tears away but they kept coming. "Oh Harry, thank you for being so understanding." She struggled with her tears for another minute before answering his other question. "The bond linked our magic, I am working with yours currently, my own will be back to normal after we sleep."

"Hermione, I've learned one thing over my life and that's this. I trust you. I can't rationalize it but in my heart I know that it's true. You always understand me and what I need so I have come to trust your judgment. Hell, your voice is my conscience when I think about doing something wrong!"

"Thank you but there is a lot more I need to tell you and plans I have set into motion in your name."

Harry sat up and pulled two more pillows over and stacked them up behind him then leaned back on them. When he felt comfortable he said, "Ok, hit me."

She playfully slapped him across the cheek.

"Thanks, now, tell me what else has happened."

"Neville punched Dumbledore in the stomach when he was going to obliviate us and stole the Elder wand from him. Neville has now become a formidable wizard with a perfect wand."

"Woah, so we have two of the Hollows then?"

She nodded, "Yes and then I withdrew us from the school, formally took Dobby and Winky into our service and evacuated to here after Neville offered us his protection."

"Ok, how long can we stay here?"

"Gran Longbottom thinks we are perfectly safe here. The house sits on two major ley lines and they feed the power to the wards of the estate. She told me that all of the old houses are similarly situated and, Potter Manor stands and is waiting our arrival."

"Where?"

Hermione laughed, "Apparently in the next valley over. There is a walkway between the two manors since they have been allies for so long, Augusta says the alliance between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff has held since formed in 684 BC. You are the descendent of the Gryffindor line and Neville the Hufflepuff line."

Harry reeled as though punched by Hagrid. "Oof, I can't take any more. Please tell me there isn't any more?"

"Sorry dear, but there is."

He took several steadying breaths and then said, "Make it quick."

"My parents, the Flamels, and many others will be gathered here, over the next two days. We are in rebellion against both the Ministry and Dumbledore."

Harry fainted dead away, well he pretended to. Hermione laughed, "Can't fool me. Come on Hero, face the world."

Harry grumbled, "When you make a decision you move hard and fast don't you?"

"We have talked for nearly a year about all of these possibilities. We have prepared our allies for this, and it was the proper time to trigger it. Yes I acted in your name, but as your bondmate that is my right."

He held up his hand to forestall her mid-justification. "I'm not arguing with your decisions. They were probably far more productive than me destroying the Headmaster's office and half of the Infirmary."

"Wait, what happened in the Headmaster's office? I'm missing something important aren't I?"

Harry was suddenly overwhelmed with the task ahead of him and began crying.

Hermione pulled him into a tight hug. "It's ok to cry Harry. I love you and will not think anything less of you. Crying is normal, cleansing, and good."

Hermione held him until his tears slowed and he drifted off to sleep. She extracted herself from him and took the blue-bell flame lamp into the closet with her. She quickly stripped and put on a long, peach colored, silk night gown that was hanging in the closet. It was a little tight across her chest but Harry would like it, when he woke up. After pulling her hair back into a quick tie she re-joined Harry in the immense bed. She had no intention of sleeping away from her husband, ever again.

She took off his glasses and put them on the headboard then slid under the sheets and spooned her body tightly against his back, her arm over his chest, leg draped over his hip.

Winky woke them gently just before 8am. "Master, Mistress? Time to be movin, much to be doin now."

Hermione blinked and struggled to sit up but Harry was draped over her. She had slept better in the last five hours than she had in a very long time.

Winky snapped her fingers and Harry was rolled onto his back, blinking at the sudden loss of contact with Hermione. "Master and Mistress must be up soon, breakfast be ready in ten minutes!"

Harry nodded and heaved himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached out to the headboard and found his glasses. Hermione had already scooted off of the foot of the bed and headed into the bathroom.

"How do we get to breakfast Winky? I have only seen this room."

Winky said, "I will lead you Master, just be ready in a few minutes. Dress from the wardrobe, there. Mistress had us get rid of all Dudders old things."

Harry nodded, not sorry to have new clothes to choose from. He stood and headed to the bathroom, just as he got there Hermione came out, his eyes were drawn to where the fabric of her night gown was stretched tightly across her breasts. He was stunned by how large her breasts appeared, apparently having been well hidden by Hogwarts robes! She had grown a lot since the Yule Ball!

Hermione had stopped in her tracks when Harry didn't say anything but just stared at her chest. She felt slightly embarrassed but he was her husband. Soon enough he would see every inch of her body, she was thrilled that he liked the view. But they were in a hurry, she kissed him, pulling him out of his trance. "Not now Harry, you can inspect my breasts later, I promise."

She slipped past him and into the wardrobe to get changed for the day.

Harry stuttered trying to apologize until he realized he was alone in the room, then remembered he needed to pee badly and hurried into the loo.

They ended up being several minutes late getting down to breakfast. Harry had been dressed by Hermione in a smart looking pair of black slacks, blood-red, dragon hide boots and a white long sleeved tunic. Hermione wore a long dark blue dress that gathered at her slim waist but did nothing to hide her newly discovered breasts, well new to Harry at least. She wore a pair of leather slippers that laced up her ankles.

Everyone rose when they walked into the hall. Harry stopped immediately and looked around for someone important. Hermione tugged his arm and made him keep walking after a momentary pause. They were seated at the end of the table, opposite Gran Longbottom who had Neville to her right and then Luna beside him with her father closest to Hermione. The other side of the table was empty of chairs or place settings.

Augusta Longbottom bowed her head as they prepared to sit. "Welcome to Longbottom hall Master Potter. Our house is yours, our shelter and food is yours. Welcome ally of the house!"

Harry said the only thing that came to mind, "Thank you Ma'am. I shall return the favor as soon as I find my Manor." The tension that had formed when they all stood was broken when Luna giggled.

Augusta actually smiled back at him. "Your response was warming and heart-felt." She motioned for everyone to sit and she did so herself.

Ten minutes later when everyone was thinking about eating seconds or not Augusta Longbottom resumed the conversation. "Harry, I know you were unwell for much of lastnight but many things are in motion now that cannot be halted. Your friends and allies were told to enact plans that your bondmate put in place. Neville assures me that she speaks for you but I must hear this from you."

Inside Harry was fuming at her questioning Hermione's authority. But when said girl gently squeezed his thigh he calmed immediately. This was not the time for anger, "Madam Longbottom, Any statement or decision my wife has made I will support, unconditionally!" He was astonished by the power he felt when he called her his wife for the first time. Everyone else in the room was stunned by the magical force he filled each word with.

Gran Longbottom nodded after waiting a moment. "Thank you. Many men feel that they alone are capable of making such decisions."

Harry took Hermione's hand and laced their fingers together, above the table where everyone could see. He then looked Hermione in the eye and said to the room, "Then they are fools. I would wager my soul on anything she told me to."

It took several minutes for the others to break out of the trance Harry's words had put them in. Luna was the first and she said, "Lovely Harry and certainly true."

At this moment four new place settings appeared on the other long side of the table along with four more chairs. Xenopholos said, "Ahh our first arrivals." Then in a brightly colored swirl four people, to men and two women appeared via portkey.

Hermione was out of her seat and half-way to them before they stilled. "Mum, Daddy" She hugged the slightly older looking couple, the other couple looked to be in their mid-twenties.

Luna was right behind Hermione yelling "Grandma!" and flying into the arms of the younger woman. Harry was rather confused by this as the woman in question barely looked old enough to be Luna's mother, whom he knew was dead.

Harry felt a pang of sadness, this was something he could never experience. Hermione's head snapped to look at Harry and she extracted herself from her parents embrace to speak to the younger man. "Thank you Mr. Flamel for bringing my parents here safely."

Harry re-inspected the man in question, he was definitely in his mid-twenties, about Bill's age and wore light blue jeans and an emerald green turtle neck sweater, he was clean shaven. The woman Luna was hugging was dressed as simply but her sweater was sky blue. Both wore sturdy dragonhide boots.

The younger man bowed, "It was our pleasure Lady Potter. We but seek to serve the crown."

Harry barely heard that statement, Mrs. Granger had just caught his eyes and he knew he was in for a grilling about how Hermione had suddenly become Lady Potter. He wasn't certain he could even answer that but Hermione had said it was irreversible and he would support her even against her parents.

Mr. Flamel suddenly noticed Harry and walked to where he was still sitting and surprisingly knelt. Luna's grandmother said, "oh my," and set Luna back on her feet then joined him kneeling beside Harry.

Hermione motioned for her parents to remain where they were and walked quickly behind Harry and put her hands firmly on his shoulders, that quickly calmed Harry's sudden anxiety.

Mr. Flamel spoke, still kneeling, "Lord and Lady Potter. We offer our skills and magic in thy service."

No one in the room made a sound or, as far as Harry could tell, breathed. Hermione touched her index finger to his neck and her voice echoed softly in his head. _Say this: We accept your gracious offer and pledge to endeavor for the betterment of all._

Harry managed not to spin around and look at Hermione and instead did precisely as told. "We accept your gracious offer and in turn pledge to work for the betterment of all." It wasn't precisely what she had said but those were her words not his. He then motioned for them to stand. "Please stand and join us. I'm afraid I do not understand what is going on or really whom you are."

Hermione's voice filled in the blanks, _I told you the Flamels would be here in the morning._ She patted his shoulder, and as the young couple stood she said aloud, "Harry, this is Nicholas and Perennelle Flamel or as they prefer Nick and Penny."

Harry was still recovering from the shock and blurted out, "But you're not old?"

Nick laughed, "Do you think I would make an Elixir to keep my wife and I old and foolish? No, the Elixir of Life maintains us at Ideal physical and mental age."

Hermione's parents were looking very nervous and approached. Her father asked, "Princess, what is all of this about?"

Hermione slid beside Harry, her arm draped over his shoulder as she faced her parents. "That will take a lot of explaining Daddy. Here are the bare facts as of last night, I have not gotten any updates yet this morning. Last night Harry's godfather was killed. Harry and I claimed our mutual Life-Debts. Neville bested our Headmaster and took his wand. We have withdrawn from school and I believe are in rebellion from the Ministry of Magic."

Hermione's father staggered and would have fallen except Penny steadied him and helped him sit in the nearest chair. Her mother fainted but Nick caught her with a quick levitation charm.

Augusta rang a small bell and three house-elves appeared at her elbow. They were each wearing a crisp tunic with the Longbottom emblem embossed on the breast, breeches and boots, they chorused, "Mistress?"

Harry was surprised when Gran Longbottom addressed the elves kindly, "Firewhisky all around Panie, Nain and Cele, prepare the room beside Lord and Lady Potter for the Lady's parents."

Another chorus of "Yes Mistress," and the three vanished. Small goblets of smoking whisky appeared before everyone's plate.

Penny enervated Hermione's mother and Nick helped her sit beside her still stunned husband.

Once they were both sitting Nick spoke to Hermione, "Though you may be in rebellion from the Ministry of Magic you are not in rebellion from the true magical authority of Britain. Her Majesty has sanctioned your actions and withdrawn her charter from the Ministry of Magic. They are probably trying to figure out why none of their monitoring and enforcement spells are functioning."

Now it was Hermione's turn to stagger, Harry guided her into his lap and held onto her waist. She took the firewhisky goblet by Harry's plate and downed the small portion in a single gulp. Her parents, Neville, Luna, and Augusta did the same. Harry didn't want Hermione to fall so kept a tight hold on her waist until she recovered from the drink.

Luna said, "I think you managed to overwhelm the smartest witch in the world Grandpa."

Neville shook his head, "Naw, give her thirty more seconds to rework her network of plans and we'll all be sitting here wishing for another glass."

Harry grinned broadly at his friend, "Agreed." He could tell Hermione was deep in thought, in fact her hand was on his and he was getting dizzy from the blur of words he was hearing in his head. One word kept cycling back to the front, _elves._

In the pause Nick and Penny finally took their seats while Hermione's parents, he really wished he knew their names, _Dan & Emma_ flashed into his mind from Hermione. Ah, Dan and Emma seemed to recover and now Dan had noticed where his only daughter was sitting and he began glaring at Harry.

Hermione snapped at him, "Daddy stop. I chose to do this with Harry. You will understand as soon as we have a moment or three of peace. Madam Longbottom, how many house elves do you have at your disposal?"

"Nearly a hundred, though fully half of those belong to your estate Lady Potter."

"Excellent, and do you have secure quarters for sorting and evaluating of prisoners?"

Augusta Longbottom was unable to form a swift answer so Neville did. "This is a Founders fortress Hermione, we have over one hundred bedrooms like the one you slept in and if needed a dungeon still exists below us."

"Thank you Nev. Winky! Dobby!"

The summoned elves appeared beside Harry's chair. "Mistress?"

"How many of the Hogwarts elves would join the Potter's household if asked?"

Dobby shrugged, "Most, M'Lady."

"Excellent, go get them!"

Both Dobby and Winky vanished.

Harry was trying to figure out where Hermione was going with this. But even with a link to her brain he couldn't keep up with her changing plans.

"Nicholas, Penny, Do you have any official authority?"

Nicholas replied, "Certainly, I am the Queen's voice in the magical world and have been for two hundred years."

"Excellent, Madam Longbottom I ask that you allow us to use your fortress to begin the war against Voldemort."

Augusta stuttered a moment in protest. Neville put his hand on hers and told Hermione, "Granted, I will support my ally without reservation."

Just then the room, and as far as Harry could tell most of the surrounding rooms were filled with house elves. There was no way to count them but nearly every one of them bore the Hogwarts crest.

Dobby spoke from beside Harry's chair. "Only three elves refused to be coming here Master."

Hermione's voice spoke again in his head. _Say this: I, Lord Potter offer service in my household to all elves who wish it._

Harry blinked up at her and took a deep breath. "I, Lord Potter offer all elves who wish it, service in my household."

The windows rattled and the air was momentarily charged with magic then in a quick flash of magic all of the Hogwarts crests were replaced with the Potter crests and a deafening shout of, "WE ACCEPT."

Hermione stood, pulling Harry to his feet beside her. "I need a prison for two hundred built on these grounds and accommodations for ten thousand witches and wizards built as quickly as possible."

One of the nearest elves, an older female, asked, "May we use the other Founder estate's as well Mistress?"

Harry answered, "You may certainly use the Potter estate, I am told it is in the next valley, though I have not yet been there. I do not know where the other founder's estate's are."

Neville stood, "Harry, the Ravenclaw and Slytherin estates are also adjacent to this one, the four founders built their fortresses here, together. Slytherin's is hidden though, Gran?" Neville plopped back into his chair and Luna patted his arm.

Augusta stood and the house elves parted to let her walk to the side of the room were a mysterious looking plaque was mounted. "You will find one of these in the Potter and Ravenclaw estates as well. According to legend Salazar presented this to each of the founders and told them it held the key to finding and entering his estate. No one has been able to crack the language to decipher it though."

Harry took a look at the plaque and Hermione said in his head, _Parseltongue!_ The symbols were a series of snakes molded into non-sensicle patterns. He answered Hermione, _maybe if I talked to the snakes but I don't see any words there, just a mess of snakes._

Hermione said, "Ok that's a puzzle for another time." She turned back to the elf that asked the question. "You may use both Potter and Longbottom estates, I do not know who can grant permission to use the Ravenclaw one at this time."

The elf nodded, "Yes Mistress." And the elves vanished.

Emma finally voiced the question on everyone's mind. "What's your plan dear?"

"We take advantage of the current confusion in the magical world. Once we have the facilities we send the elves out to capture every witch and wizard they can find. They bring them back here, disarm them and we check them for a dark-mark. If they bear a dark-mark they go into the prison, if they do not then we quarter them to keep them safe. We need to have a way to discover their true loyalties and those who are willing to support us we enlist. Within a day or two Voldemort should be down to only a handful of followers!"

Neville groaned, "Merlin, I need more Firewhisky!"

Augusta was staggering and Harry rushed over to help her back to her chair where she rang the bell again and soon Neville, and everyone had another, larger, glass of Firewhisky.

Dan said, "So you are going to kidnap the entire wizard population of Britain and sort out the bad guys?"

Hermione nodded, "In essence yes. I am not trying to form a new government or establish ourselves as the rulers of Magical Britain. We will swear an oath to the Queen herself if necessary."

Harry continued from Augusta's side. "Magical Britain is more than a century behind the rest of the world. They are still stuck in the laws of the Middle Ages and the bigots rule based on their blood status and not on doing what is right and just. This is our opportunity to stop that, and in doing so greatly reduce Voldemort's ability to fight a war against us. That is where the real battle will take place." He looked at Hermione and expressed, in that glance, deep regret for what he was about to say. "I learned yesterday that there is a prophecy that states that either Voldemort or myself must die at the hands of the other."

Hermione leapt across the room so fast she might have apparated. Instantly she was holding Harry and squeezing him so hard he couldn't breathe. "We'll win Harry I promise we will." Then she relaxed her hug enough for him to breathe but she continued to hold him.

Penny pulled out a thin battered black book and began flipping through it. She settled on a page with a chart and tapped it with her wand. The page appeared over the table standing about three feet tall, it read:

Horcruxes of Tom Riddle

Diary – Destroyed by Harry Potter

Gaunt family ring

Hufflepuff's chalice

Slytherin's Locket

Ravenclaw's diadem

Harry Potter – Destroyed by Hermione Potter

Nagini

Hermione asked, "What's a Horcrux?"

Harry asked, "What's a Nagini?"

Emma asked, "How did my daughter destroy Harry?"

Nicholas stood, "I'll answer the first two of those. A Horcrux is a vessel that a portion of a person's soul resides in. It is among the darkest of magic's as it requires cold blooded murder to create. Nagini is a giant snake, Tom's Familiar to be precise. As to how Hermione destroyed Harry, well she didn't destroy him obviously, she destroyed the Horcrux within him. How, I've not been informed."

Luna spoke rapidly, "The bond with Voldemort wasn't just a bond Hermione, it was a link between the soul pieces! So when you broke the bond it destroyed the horcrux."

Neville shook his head, "No the horcrux would have been that green mist that came out of Harry after the bond was broken."

Luna added, "Yes, that makes more sense, Hermione what did you do with it? You flicked your wand and it vanished?"

Hermione shrugged, "I just vanished it, since it shows destroyed on the list I assume it's gone for good."

Everyone looked at Penny since it was her book. She nodded, "Yes, it is destroyed."

Hermione continued, "So I assume these are what prevented him from dying originally?"

Both Nick and Penny nodded, "Yes, these will have to be found and destroyed before he is gone for good."

Hermione shook her head, "Damn, another topic for another time. Sister can you make a list?"

Luna nodded, "Have been, will write it down after breakfast. Oh, is anyone still hungry? There are a bunch of starving Nargles in my bedroom."

Nick laughed, "I have one more topic Lord Potter. I have called a family meeting, the Parkinson, Davis, and Greengrass households will all be arriving soon."

Harry looked at him wide-eyed, "You are bringing many of my enemies under this roof?"

Penny shook her head, "We have children who have married into most magical families." She pointed at Augusta, "Augusta is our great grand-daughter, and Luna's mother was our youngest child. In fact two of my daughters have married into the Potter line though much further back in time."

Nick continued, "The government of Wizard Britain was established by the four founders, though two of those families are present here, even Penny and I have lost track of the Ravenclaw line. Of Slytherin, Tom Riddle was the last and that was from his mothers side of the family, the Gaunts, mentioned there on the list. Since he used bits of his biological father in the reconstruction of his body there is none of Slytherin within him now so that line is extinct. The other three families I mentioned are minor branches, Greengrass of Ravenclaw, Davis of Hufflepuff, and Parkinson of Gryffindor. Greengrass may indeed now be the dominant line for Ravenclaw."

Penny stood, "To summarize my long winded husband. With all of these families in agreement a new government can be established legally under the Queen."

Hermione said, "Mr. Flamel, each of those families also have a beautiful, eligible, daughter of my Husband's acquaintance. Though multiple wives are acceptable in the current wizard society I find it distasteful. I want to make it perfectly clear that there will be no discussion along those lines!"

Instead of Nicholas answering it was Luna, "Of course sister, I'm with Nev this time."

Hermione blinked at her and smiled, "Yes sister."

Everyone suddenly leaned back in their chairs to think, everyone except Dan Granger who asked, "So can someone explain why my 16 year old daughter is now Lady Potter?"

Hermione said, "I can daddy, but as usual it's not a simple thing. Over the years Harry and I have saved one another's lives several times. In the wizard world this creates what is called a Life-Debt. Literally the one who is saved is indebted to the savor for their very life and it can be called in at any time. The savor even has the right to kill the one they saved."

Both of her parents gasped at this and held hands atop the table.

Hermione continued, "I knew that Harry had a link, or bond with Voldemort as he kept getting glimpses of things he was doing. Well a person can only have one bond at a time and since Harry and I both owed one another so many Life-Debts I told him to say that he claimed them of me, and I did the same. This caused a Life-Bond to form between us and since it had the strength of multiple lives owed it super-ceded the bond to Voldemort."

Harry added, "Hurt like nothing I have ever experienced, even worse that the Crustacious."

Hermione patted his arm and took his hand. _Sorry, I would have spared you the pain if I could have thought of another way._

Emma scrunched up her forehead in thought, "So you became Lady Potter when this Life-Bond was formed?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes and unless someone else manages to save my husband's life more times than me, it can never be broken."

Penny patted Emma's arm, "They were three years from forming a full Soul-Bond, this just got them together a bit earlier than expected. In fact I think that the Life-Bond will mutate into the more stable Soul-Bond the first time they are intimate."

Harry blushed, Dan slapped his hands on the table and said, "Now see here!" Since Dan happened to be sitting next to Harry he jumped back into his seat in alarm.

Hermione looked her mother in the eye and it was Emma who answered Dan. "This was her choice love. Do you think this young man is going to force himself on our daughter? Hardly, I think he will need her telling him precisely what to do before he does anything."

Harry groaned and put his head down on the table covering his ears. Though Hermione was red she put her hand on the back of his head. "Daddy, Mum, this should be a private conversation later, there is no reason to embarrass my husband so."

Dan joined Hermione's hand atop Harry's head. "I'm just trying to protect my princess."

Hermione's tone softened dramatically, "Daddy, I do not need to be protected from Harry. Anyone else makes a move on me and you can tear them limb from limb."

Harry squawked indignantly and pulled his head out from under their hands, he sat far back in his chair and tried not to look at anyone.

A/N: Just how many times did Hermione, either directly or indirectly save Harry's life? Or him hers? Hmmm


	12. Love Potion Hell

**Love Potion Hell**

It began innocently enough at the Burrow just before their 7th year. Harry was given the twins room to stay in when he came to visit. The surprise was when Hermione joined him in the bed at 2am on the first night.

He jerked awake when she slid under the sheets beside him. She mumbled, "Need sleep," and snuggled against him. Within a minute she was out cold, her gentle breath tickling his neck.

The hall door was closed, he hoped it was locked but without his glasses on he couldn't tell. There was no way he was going to get to sleep now, not with his gorgeous best friend snuggled against him and his ex-girlfriend just down the hall. His traitorous body went through the motions though and he stared accusingly at the tenting of the sheets.

Then Hermione shifted and her knee came up to brush against his erection. He almost lost it there but after some slow breathing and thoughts of Snape in a dress the emergency slowly receded.

The next thing he knew the sun was up and someone was knocking at the door. Hermione was still draped over him and snuggled closer, muttering 'more sleep' into his chest. Then Molly Weasley's voice called out, "Time to get up and moving Harry, breakfast is ready."

He thought it best to call out but that would surely wake Hermione and though he wasn't sure what to say about it he did rather like her like this.

Hermione though acted on her thoughts and sat up in the bed and pointed his wand at the door. Her hand had been under his pillow where he kept it. The only spell he recognized her casting was a silence spell. The rest, and she cast at least three, he didn't know. She plopped back onto his chest and snuggled in to him tightly. She muttered, "Don't they understand I need sleep?"

"Hermione?"

She kept her head on his chest but said clear enough, "Do I need to silence you too?"

He thought better of making her upset and kept his mouth closed.

"My Harry is a smart man." She said then drifted off to sleep again.

Though his anxiety at the thought of them getting caught made him alert to any possible intrusion he did eventually fall asleep himself.

When Hermione finally stirred the clock said it was almost lunch time. She shoved him gently to wake him. He blinked rapidly at the sun coming in through the curtains. She said, "Yeah, forgot to darken the curtains didn't I? Well I'll do better next time, I really needed to catch up on my sleep. How did you sleep?"

In spite of his anxiety over her being here he realized he felt very refreshed. The next thing he noticed was his raging erection and need to pee. He sat up quickly and covered his erection with some wadded up sheets.

She laughed, still lying on the bed. "You're almost Weasley red." When he didn't answer just stammered she shoved him. "Oh, go, use the loo first. I know all about your problem."

With an un-manly 'eep' he jumped off of the bed and into the in-suite bathroom and closed the door.

Hoping she had left while he was relieving himself didn't work. She was sitting on the bed facing him when he finally came out. "Oh good, I need to go too," and pushed past him into the bathroom. She ignored the door so he grabbed it and closed it for her then hurried to get dressed.

Hermione apparently decided to take a shower as he heard the water start running a few minutes later. He found her wand nestled with his under his pillow. He sat on the now made bed and wondered about facing the Weasley's alone, then thought better of it and sat patiently waiting for her to finish her shower. He wasn't sure he could unseal the room without blowing up the door either.

What was she up to? Why had she come into his room and why for Merlin's sake had she sealed the room against the Weasley Matriarch? He really couldn't come up with any good reason so he continued to sit there and think. He did realize she was acting very differently than yesterday. She had been, for lack of a better term, ditzy. Ultimately a wet haired Hermione emerged from the loo, still dressed in her peach nightgown but looking fresh and awake for the first time.

She sat on the bed and took his wand, she leaned over and started running it through her wet hair. A minute later and her hair was dry and neatly styled. Again this was different behavior for her, yesterday her hair had been as uncontrolled as ever.

She looked straight into his eyes and asked. "Do you need to shower or are you awake enough for a conversation?"

"I think I'm awake enough."

"Good, first, drink this." She took a small green vial from the nightstand. He had noticed it earlier but ignored it.

He hesitated only a moment, this was Hermione, he knew that in his soul and he trusted her far beyond reason. "Um, Ok." He downed the sweet tasting potion in a single gulp.

She said, "Sorry it's going to burn but there's no other way Love."

Love? What had she given him? It was far too late for questions as he doubled over in agony. She curled around him and held on tightly while he shook in pain. It felt like ages later but was only thirty seconds when the pain stopped and his world changed.

* * *

At the end of fifth year Hermione had told him she would see him real soon. He hadn't understood what she meant at the time but the next morning when he awoke Hedwig had a note for him. She had been out hunting last night and must have returned through the side window he had left open for her.

The note was small and wrapped neatly about her leg, even the color of the paper and string tying it matched the color of her skin closely. Only the fact that his familiar was holding her leg towards him had made him notice it.

He untied and unwrapped the note. It was a simple map of Little Whining with an X on a house three streets over in the far more expensive houses in town. The time of 7:45 was written just under that house. The note was unsigned but he knew that Hermione had written this note.

He looked at Hedwig who hooted softly.

He took that to mean he needed to do this secretly. He got dresses and pocketed his father's invisibility cloak. He went down and cooked the Dursley's their breakfast. None of them was up yet but it was still too early for even Petunia to be up.

He ate his own meal and left the dishes in the sink. Then put on his invisibility cloak and headed out into the back yard, he still had nearly an hour to get to the house on the map. It would take him about that to walk it under the cloak. He spent nearly the full hour and arrived a few minutes early. Keeping the cloak on he went up and knocked on the front door of the house.

It was pulled open less than ten seconds later by a pretty girl about his age, his eyes were drawn first to her prominent breasts, barely concealed by the tight t-shirt she had on. When his eyes finally made it up to her face he realized that this was Hermione. She looked very different in tight shorts and a tighter t-shirt with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She did have her wand sticking out of the right front pocket of her shorts.

She looked around and then smiled warmly. "Excellent, come in Harry." She spoke softly and stood to the side, still holding the door. He walked in and deliberately brushed the cloak against her so she would know he was inside. She closed the door and locked it. He removed the cloak.

"Told you I would see you real soon didn't I?" Again she spoke softly and he wondered if her parents were still sleeping.

He gestured around the house, "When?"

"My parents moved here while we were at school. I just saw the place for the first time yesterday." She started walking towards the back of the house. "Have you eaten enough? My parents just left for work, only Crookshanks is here with us."

"I fed myself before I left, and why are we whispering?"

She shrugged and said, "Because you just snuck from your house to mine?" She switched directions and pointed up a wide staircase they then walked up. He followed curiously. They were soon in her bedroom where she closed and locked the door.

Crookshanks was lounging on a soft cushion by one of the large windows. All of the curtains were drawn though and only a single light illuminated the room.

He began to panic, the atmosphere in this room was charged with something he didn't understand. He looked at Hermione who was now holding her wand. It wasn't pointed at him, the ground beside her in fact but just that she was holding hers and he wasn't made him even more nervous.

"I swear on my magic I am Hermione Jane Granger, I am acting under my own free will and I only wish to help you, and myself."

Instantly he relaxed, she put her wand on the dresser. "You know me too well." He said.

"I realize that the suddenness of this could shock you and you really had no way of knowing I wasn't someone under Polyjuice or something."

"So why the secrecy about all of this?"

"Lots of reasons. First I do not trust Dumbledore any longer, nor the Ministry in general. Second we have unasked, and thus unanswered issues between us that we must resolve. Third, you need someone whom you trust, to share your burdens with. I offer myself with my solemn pledge to never abandon you." She was looking him straight in the eyes during the entire time.

She didn't trust Dumbledore, did she know the prophecy already? What issues between them? "I'm confused. What issues between us?"

"How much do you trust me?"

"I'd pretty much do anything you ask me to." He answered a second later.

"Good then trust me on this ok?"

He nodded and she pulled him over to the unmade bed and tipped him over so he fell backwards onto it. She was on top of him before he bounced. Before he realized what was happening she was straddling him and had her hands on either side of his head, then she kissed him. It took him a second to realize what was happening and then she had pulled away slightly.

"Let's try that again, kiss me." And she brought her lips to his once again.

This time he was ready and responded, it was an entirely different experience than with Cho last year. He was already connected to Hermione on many levels, this made him aware of the possibility of so much more.

She continued the kiss, deepening it, her firm breasts pushed hard against him. While their tongue's danced he felt a beast growing between his legs. He tried to shift them so she wouldn't notice but she slid down and pressed the crotch of her shorts against his bulging pants.

She pulled away, they were both panting heavily. "We're going to do it, here and now. I'm not running from that monster."

He could only stammer "But…"

She kissed him again, hard. Her body pressed tightly against him. It took him a few minutes to manage to get her off so he could breath. By then he had realized that he didn't want to stop her. "Protection?"

She grimaced, inches from his face. "Trust me, please."

He heard a note of desperation in her voice that wasn't there before and instead of answering her with words he lifted his head a few inches and kissed her.

They became a pair of half wild beasts for the next thirty minutes, clothes were flung off and bodies explored. Harry was shocked to find a large angry scar across her upper chest, Dholov's curse that nearly killed her just a few weeks ago. She was shocked to find his body covered with scars from all of the beating s he had been through while growing up. She kissed every inch of every scar on his body and he did the same for her new one.

They woke several hours later, having fallen into contented sleep after having sex for the third time. They were twined together, naked and still sweaty where their bodies had been pressed together for hours. She had awoken a fire he didn't know existed within himself, a fire that only she was able to quench but that never seemed to go out, merely smolder until the next eruption.

He was hard between them, she twisted and got him back into her. Once again they let the bestial part of themselves take over.

Later when he had recovered his senses he asked, "I take it that was the unasked and unanswered question?"

She grinned, "Part of it. We had a lot of sexual tension, whether you realized it or not. Now that we have explored this facet of our relationship we can move forward."

"What? I don't ever want to stop doing this with you."

She smiled warmly, "That's not what I meant silly. Of course we can keep having sex. I've read about all sorts of things we can try."

He grinned but didn't quite understand what she meant.

"Moving forward means continuing with your emotional development. I realize now, after having seen the physical scars, that you have been treated terribly while growing up. I didn't want to have sex with you just for it. I wanted to show you how much I love you."

"Huh?"

She gestured between their naked bodies. "This, is not love, some people call it making love but truthfully it is more animalistic. During the act though we both experienced deep personal satisfaction. Not just because our bodies enjoyed the experience but because our minds and hearts did so as well."

He still couldn't form a cohesive response.

"We are in love with one another Harry. In time, once you understand what love really is, you will know it in your heart and mind as I do. I can give you a detailed analysis of how I formed this belief but truthfully you have to feel it in there." And she placed her palm flat over his heart.

He glanced down, away from her eyes and saw again the red scar on her chest and remembered what he had felt when she got it. "When you got this," he traced the red scar over her left breast, "I nearly died. I thought you were dead and I couldn't imagine the world without you by my side. I don't know what that feeling was, but I know it hurt more than Voldemort's Curstacious curse. Is that love?"

She nodded, tears welling from her eyes. "That is the deep feeling of loss you can only experience through first loving."

"I don't ever want to feel that again, I couldn't breath."

She hugged him tightly anyway, he thought it was more for her own tears than anything. He held on until she relaxed her grip.

"Did you feel that way when Sirius died?"

"No, I wish I had known him better. He promised to let me live with him and take me away from the Dursley's but we never got a chance to connect. I think he still thought of me as my father. During the duel in the DoM, he called me James." They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, he pondered what could have been with his now deceased godfather. "You don't trust Dumbledore anymore?"

She shook her head. "The pieces do not fit into a pleasant picture. How did Hagrid get to your parents house and recover you before Sirius? Sirius would have known immediately when he remembered where they lived that something was wrong. Not even Remus knew they had switched the secret keeper. How was McGonagall watching the Dursley's house for the entire day? That's the day before your parents were attacked. Yet he abandons you on their doorstep like a lost puppy? He was not the head of the Wizengamot at the time but he has been now for ten full years. Why did he not call for a trial for Sirius? Surely three drops of Veratasium would have exonerated your godfather years ago."

"Well then what is he doing?"

She bit her lower lip, "You have received no special training or strategic knowledge?"

He shook his head, If anything he had been kept ignorant and told her so. "I understand far less of the magical world than most first year muggle-borns. I never got any orientation or whatever it is McGonagall went through with you."

She was still biting her lip, "That's what I feared." She looked pensive and then said. "He can only be setting you up to fail. Maybe so he can take the glory of being the only wizard in history to defeat two dark lords. I don't know really but there are not many other possibilities."

"What can we do? Should we run away somewhere?"

"No, we need to investigate our options. Meanwhile I will concentrate on defensive and concealing spellwork and the detection and removal of those. You should work on learning offensive methods and read up on how Voldemort acted during his first reign of terror."

They spent several weeks like this, most of July. Harry had given Hermione the engagement ring just two days before his birthday. Her parents, who had learned from their daughter about their relationship were not displeased nor over-joyed by the prospect of their only daughter being engaged.

The next day Dumbledore caught them at Hermione's. They were both stunned by the Headmaster and when they woke up had different memories of their summer. Her parents had not been home at the time but had been expecting her to leave soon, she left them a note and didn't see them until after 6th year when her mother asked about the engagement ring.

* * *

He felt light headed but the pain had vanished instantly along with his love for Weasely's and Dumbledore. He dove at Hermione and kissed her so deeply he felt like he was going to end up inside of her. A minute later and they were shagging their brains out and his brain did the only thing it could and shut off.

It was a full hour later that his brain re-engaged and he asked, "I can't believe it's been a year since we did that! How did you figure out they had obliviated us and were dosing us with potions?"

The extremely naked and luscious Hermione answered. "My mum asked me where my engagement ring was when I got home from school. I suddenly remembered the fact that I was engaged to you but I was in love with Ron. Since that made no sense at all I dashed off to my room and drank the first half of that goblin purgative. Once my feelings and memories were back where they belonged I figured out what they had been doing. I still can't find my ring though."

"Oh wait, I have it. I was going to give it to Ginny today." He hurried over to his trunk and pulled out the box with the ring in it. He knelt beside her and took it from the box. This was definitely the engagement ring she had been wearing a year ago. Without words he slid it onto her finger and kissed the back of her hand.

"You terribly sappy romantic, you were going to give her an engagement ring on the day before her brother gets married. Now I feel much better. It was terrible thinking I had lost it."

"What are we going to do now?"

She grinned maliciously at him. "Exact revenge of course."

"First, how can we prevent them from dosing us again?"

She handed him his wand and took hers from the night stand and touched the tip of hers to his forehead and motioned for him to do the same with his wand. When his wand was also touching her forehead she said. "Repeat after me." He nodded so she continued. "I bind my soul to thee from this day forth, never to be sundered. So mote it be!"

He repeated her words exactly and their magic did the rest. Large swirling bands of white light circled them and then merged into them. "We're married now?"

"No, now we're bonded. Over the next month we should begin to hear one another's thoughts and feelings. This is the only way we can be sure as the bond makes us immune to any external influences. Any! No more Tommy in your head lover."

"You're brilliant! Have I ever told you that?"

She blushed, "A time or two I think." She slid to her feet. "Winky?"

Instantly the little elf appeared. "Yes Mistress?" Harry hastily pulled the mangled sheet over to cover his nudity. Hermione stood there as if it was perfectly normal to stand naked in front of him and Winky.

"Can you get us some lunch?" Hermione asked pleasantly.

"Certainly Ma'am." And the elf was gone.

"You could have warned me?"

"And miss your reaction? Hurry dear, she will be back any moment."

He dashed into the bathroom taking the sheet with him until she stepped on it. She laughed as he ran in naked and slammed the door.

"Start the shower; I'll join you in a minute." She called through the door.

That sounded like an excellent idea to him, they were covered in sweat and oh, so exciting smells. So he started it and just as he was climbing in she came in and joined him. They slowly took their first shower together, it took some coordination but eventually they were done. Two sets of casual muggle clothes were laid out on the freshly made bed. A table with two chairs had appeared and a pair of sandwiches with crisps and pumpkin juice stood waiting for them. Fortunately as he was still naked, Winky was gone.

They got dressed and over lunch he asked her, "Why were you acting very silly yesterday."

"The obliviations and potions made me act so scattered last year, do you know my grades actually dropped?" She sighed, "Anyway, I figured I should continue the act until I could get you back to yourself.

He nodded, "Probably a good idea to keep from acting suspicious until we could work together. What do you have planned so far and how can I help?"

"All taken care of, that's why I was so tired, I spent half the night setting up our revenge. The only food safe to eat in this house is what Winky or Dobby bring us and I've had them dose the rest of it with a tonic I got from the goblins. It will make everyone loose all of their hair, when it grows back it will be jet black, like Snapes. No more Weasley red hair. Ron's penis should be about an inch long when erect and Ginny's tits should be mere bee stings. Oh, and whenever Molly trys to yell at anyone she goes mute."

Harry laughed so hard he fell out of his chair and lay on the floor laughing. She grinned at him every time he started to gain control and he lost it once again. Finally she came over and helped him up. He sat at the table and managed to say, "Merlin, that sounds awesome. It would be great to have seen their faces. How long will it all last?"

"All of them are permanent enchantments. I had to cast the enchantments on Molly, Ron, and Ginny directly, that's why I was so knackered when I finally came to bed. I don't plan on ever seeing them again love."

"What about Ron and the Horcrux hunt?"

"Took care of that before he went to bed lastnight. I obliviated him and now he thinks Horcrux's is a muggle restaurant chain that Dumbledore loved to eat at."

Harry lost it again and was back on the floor for another two minutes. She however was not smiling. He did finally recover enough to ask her. "What's wrong? It sounds like you have everything covered."

She looked down at her hands clasped in her lap. "I've done something I'm not so proud of."

Instantly he was kneeling at her side. "I have a hard time believing that. I can't imagine you doing anything I wouldn't approve of."

She sniffed and was about to cry. "I also obliviated my parents and sent them to live in Australia."

He said, "Woah," and fell back to sit on the floor looking up at her. He knew that was the wrong reaction but was honestly shocked at what she had said. She started crying, unable to look at him.

He jumped to his feet and hugged her. "Sorry, I was just surprised, didn't expect you to say that." When she had settled down again he asked, "Explain."

"Well I thought about obliviating them and making them think I had never existed. Then I figured out that was a stupid idea. I'm all over paperwork and pictures for the last 17 years. How could I get rid of all the other evidence? Much less obliviate my grandparents, cousins, and neighbors?"

He nodded, "Yeah would be kind of difficult. So what did you do?"

She was crying again but continued. "I altered an obituary in the paper and made them think I got killed in the fight with the Death Eaters at the end of school in June." She flung herself onto him and finally broke down completely.

He did the only thing he could, he held her, sitting on the floor and caressed her back telling her it would be ok once they had killed Tommy.

She looked up at him with blood shot eyes. "I'll fight the world for you Harry."

"And I for you my lovely wife." He bent down and kissed her salty lips. "At least this way they'll be safe."

She took a deep, ragged, breath. "Thank you, I needed that. I did put a safe phrase into the obliviation. If they hear it they will remember the truth." Then she laughed once.

He lifted his eyebrow in question.

In a near perfect imitation of an eleven year old Ron she recited, "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" She immediately started laughing and he joined in.

"Oh that was good. They'll never hear that except from one of us. I love it. Now what's the plan for the Horcrux hunt?"

She twisted to sit more comfortably beside him. "Well, I originally thought about living in a magical tent and moving every day or so to keep from being found. I even got one just like Mr. Weasley borrowed for Ginny and I to use during the World cup. It's fully stocked with food and books. I also got a bottomless, weightless, bag to keep everything in."

She pointed beside the bed where a medium sized white purse lay just under it. "I keep it with me all the time. But then I decided that the only reason we would need to do that would be to accommodate Ron who could not function in the normal world. So I've ditched that idea, though it remains an option, instead it would be best if we simply went muggle as much as possible. We can apparate to save on travel time but there is no reason we can't stay in a nice hotel room or bed and breakfast."

"That sounds much more pleasant to me. How did you get a hold of all this magical stuff? That would have cost a fortune."

She shrugged, "I stole your key from Mrs. Weasley last year and told Griphook that you had given me permission. He took a sample of my blood and then promptly gave me everything I asked for."

He looked surprised for a minute then said. "Well I did owl him that you had full access after our third year." She grinned back at him and he continued. "Now that my lovely, sexy, brilliant, wife, has gotten us truly back on track and here is how I see our next moves. We go to Grimmauld place from here and we re-cast the Fidelus then use it for our magical base. There has to be some useful clues in that library. I want to bring Remus and Tonks in on the hunt but don't dare trust anyone else really. Maybe Neville or Luna, oh and Mad-Eye, what do you think of McGonagall?"

"Personally I think Mad-Eye and McGonagall had to know what was being done to us and did nothing. Moody's eye can see aura's and tainted food, I looked it up during our fourth year when he became our teacher, well Barty Jr. using his eye anyway. McGonagall was far too close to Dumbledore not to have thought it suspicious when we started acting all wonky last year and don't forget she was the only one we told about our engagement."

He nodded, "Ok what about Neville and Luna? I've never gotten any negative feelings from either of them."

"I think they are both trustworthy but could they help us find and destroy Horcrux's then face Tom?"

He ran his fingers roughly through his hair and let out a long breath. "Not sure on either of those points."

"Well we can keep them in mind if we think of anything."

"My butt's asleep. Can we get up and use a chair?"

She laughed and climbed to her feet, then helped him up. They sat at the table again and finished their crisps.

"Why haven't the Weasley's barged in on us?"

"The room is silenced, sealed, and has notice-me-not charms on the door and window. Oh, and an illusion of an empty room if they manage to open the door."

"So they can't find the room to even look in it, excellent."

"I've been preparing for these things for years, wards and defenses are my specialty. I figured I should concentrate on defense since you're so good at offense. I do have a suggestion and am not sure how you're going to take this."

"Hermione, I swallowed an unknown potion without question from you just a bit ago."

"You need to stop stunning your opponents, shoot to kill! We have to start reducing our enemies' numbers."

He nodded in thought. "Yes I see your point. Most of Tommy's inner circle have been captured or stunned several times. We shouldn't have to worry about them anymore but we do."

She leaned over and squeezed his hand. "Me too, reducto's and cutting curses. From now on we're fighting to live."

"Live and have children to tell all of this to."

"Definitely. Well let's get going. I don't want to hang around here any longer than necessary. I doubt anyone would find us in here for several days but there's no reason for us to stay here either."

He got to his feet and used his wand to pack and shrink his belongings. The match box size trunk went into his pocket. Hermione was already waiting, white purse in hand.

She stepped close and hugged him, "Side-along me baby."

He held her tightly and concentrated on the front step of Grimmauld Place then pushed them there.


	13. What Should Have Been

**What should have been**

Twenty one year old Sirius Orion Black was trying to fall asleep at his girlfriend's house when he suddenly remembered that the Potters lived in Godric's Hollow. He was one of only three people who would know precisely what that new knowledge actually meant. "Damn you Wormtail!" He jumped out of bed and threw on his blue-jeans and leather jacket and started running for his magical motorcycle.

He was in the garage when Elle caught up to him, "Where are you going?"

"Godric's Hollow, the Fidelius is broken!"

"So apparate!"

"Thanks beautiful." And he vanished with a pop. Three hundred miles away he arrived at the smoking remains of the Potter's cottage. His wand was in his hand but he could see no one moving. He shoved his way through the door and into the living room where his best friend lay sprawled in front of the stairs. "Damn."

He heard a child cry out, "mummy," from up the stairs and ran up them through the smoke. What he found broke his heart, Lily lay dead on the floor while Harry was shaking her, like he was trying to wake her up. Young Harry looked up at Sirius and clapped once, "Paddy!" There was a jagged, bloody wound on the boys forehead.

He snatched Harry into his arms and hugged him, "Got you Harry Bear, safe now." Then he noticed a dark pile of black robes lying across the room. He investigated and discovered that there lay Voldemort, a shocked expression on his face. Sirius pulled the wand from his still warm fingers.

Harry said, "BAD." And pointed at the body.

Sirius nodded and put the wand in the inside pocket of his leather jacket and carried Harry back down the stairs to the fireplace. It looked undamaged so he tossed some floo powder into it and yelled, "DMLE" and stuck his head into the green flames.

The on duty Auror looked up from the Daily Prophet, "Michael! Move it the Potters have been attacked by Voldemort, send help to Godric's Hollow."

Maybe it was the fact that a fifteen month old Harry was also visible to the Auror as he clung to the man, but he jumped to his feet and set off several alarms, "We'll be there in two minutes, any hostiles?"

Sirius shrugged, "Not that I've found."

The Auror answered, "Stay there until we arrive Sirius."

Sirius nodded and pulled out of the flames. He heard someone, possibly a troll pounding their way up the road outside, huffing and puffing loudly. He ducked into the kitchen with Harry, telling him, "Sush now Harry Bear. I need to see who or what this is."

Harry put his own small finger over his own mouth and gave out a soft, "shhh." Then looked towards the front of the house and the commotion beginning there.

Something was pulling the door off of its hinge huffing and puffing loudly, then the entire door-frame was yanked away from the house creating a large opening. A huge shadow filled the opening and came inside the house.

Harry jumped and gripped Sirius tighter.

Then the huge shadow let out a sob and knelt over James, "James, who did this ter ya?"

Sirius grinned at Harry and stepped forward into the room saying, "Lumos!" Hagrid looked up blinking into the light, "Hi Hagrid, the Auror's will be here in a moment but it looks like the attack is over."

Hagrid lurched to his feet, "Sirius Black?"

"Yes, I arrived about two minutes ago, Harry here is the only survivor. Lily is upstairs, Voldemort got her with a killing curse as well."

"Wha appened?"

Sirius shook his head, "I don't know yet, Voldemort's body is upstairs. Where's Dumbledore?"

Hagrid squared his shoulders, "e told me ter come and fetch young Arry and bring 'im to Privet Drive in Surrey."

"You mean he isn't coming here? Just sent you to find Harry? How did he know Harry was the only one alive? Privet drive is where Lily's sister lives, with her gorm of a husband!"

Hagrid shrugged, "Spose so, Dumbledore told me to bring Arry there an that's what I's gonna do." He took one step towards Sirius and Harry.

Sirius raised his wand and Harry held onto his arm tighter. "Hold it right there Hagrid. I know you're impervious to stunners, don't make me hit you with something more deadly."

There was a huge commotion at the front door and ten Auror's rushed into the house. "Hold it there!" The wands were trained equally on Sirius and Hagrid.

Sirius stepped back once and put his lit wand on the table beside him. "Thank you for arrive so soon gentlemen. I am Sirius Black, Auror, Head of the Black family and godfather to young Harry here. I arrived to find the lad's parents already dead. Upstairs you will find Lily and the body of Voldemort himself, I flooed you immediately."

The lead Auror, Marcus, Sirius remembered, was apparently satisfied with Sirius's story and peaceful attitude, he gestured at three of the Auror's who ran up the stairs to find out if Sirius had spoken the truth. Then Marcus turned to Hagrid. "And you? Aren't you the groundskeeper at Hogwarts?"

Hagrid turned to the man, "Ya, Dumbledore told me ter come here and fetch young Arry to Privet Drive in Surrey."

There were three new pops outside, one of the Auror's called in, "Healers."

Marcus told Hagrid, "With the boy's parents dead his godfather here has custody until a judge declares otherwise, Sirius is an Auror and Head of an Ancient and Noble house!" He turned back to Sirius, "I want to know how you both knew to come here so soon after the attack?"

Sirius answered, "I was with the Potters just four days ago. They asked me to be the secret keeper for a Fidelius spell to hide the house from anyone. I convinced them to use our mutual friend Peter Pettigrew. They agreed and I left, soon after I couldn't remember where they lived. Tonight just as I was falling asleep I suddenly remembered where they lived, that told me that Peter had betrayed them to Voldemort and the Fidelius was broken. I rushed over here to see if I could help as you see I didn't even get my shoes on."

"Do you have any witnesses to corroborate your whereabouts?"

Sirius nodded, "I was at my girlfriend's home Elle McPierce, she can vouch for my whereabouts for the entire day."

"And did you kill Voldemort?"

Sirius shook his head, "No I found him already dead. Harry was the only living being in the house when I arrived."

The Auror nodded turning to Hagrid. "Um… I dunno. I was tryin to kill some giant slugs in me garden an Dumbledore come rushing down an tells me to come ere and get young Arry an take im ter Privet Drive an he would meet me der. I ran ter Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade an took the floo to the pub up da street an ran here."

The healers came into the room, two young men and an older woman, all in St. Mungo's uniforms. The older woman checked James over and then placed a Portkey on his body, tapping it with her wand she sent it to the morgue.

Sirius choked softly once when Harry said softly into his ear, "Da?"

Sirius put his forehead against Harry's bloody one and said softly, "Sorry Harry Bear, Dada is gone."

Harry hugged him around the neck and Sirius barely heard the lead Auror tell the healers that the mother and Voldemort's body was upstairs.

One of the young healers came over and looked at the jagged wound in Harry's forehead. At Sirius's brief nod the healer waved his wand over the wound. It closed only slightly while the blood that had dripped over the child's face vanished completely.

Sirius looked at the young healer who said, "Must be from a dark curse, he should go to St. Mungo's for the Master healers to check."

"Very well. Marcus?" When the Lead Auror looked at him Sirius asked, "May I take my godchild to St. Mungo's? Apparently his injury is from a dark curse and this young healer thinks he needs to be seen by a Master."

The auror nodded, "Certainly, Davis, Parker, go with them. I need a memory of the event from Mr. Black. Pelty, go to Healer McPierce an tell her Mr. Black has taken Harry Potter to St. Mungo's. Also get her memories to corroborate his story."

Hagrid said, "No, I need ter take Arry to Privet Drive!"

Six Auror's pointed their wands at the man, "You will stop at once or be under arrest. Neither Dumbledore nor you have any right to decide where Harry Potter goes at this time. He will remain with his godfather and under Auror escort! Do I make myself clear Mr. Hagrid?"

Hagrid said, "Ya I guess so. Dumbledore wil no like it doh."

"Well you and me, and the rest of my team will go and discuss this with him. I need to know how he knew to send you after just Harry, not to check on the Potters or why he himself didn't come here."

One of the Auror's, Davis, picked up Sirius's wand and after a soft "nox" handed it to him. He tucked it into the inner pocket of his jacket next to Voldemort's.

The young healer pulled out a foot long magenta ribbon and held it out to the two Auror's, Sirius took Harry's small hand in his and placed it on the ribbon along with his own.

Harry was giggling when they arrived in the emergency room of St. Mungo's.

The young healer escorted them into the back room and spoke to Master Healer Erasmus Pherus for several moments.

Erasmus motioned Sirius into one of the rooms, the Auror's went along with him. "So Mr. Black, do you have any ideas as to what hit this young man?"

"No sir but I think the wand that did it is in my pocket, we can try a Priori Incantum on it."

The old man's eyebrows rose, "Really? And where did you find this wand."

Sirius stood Harry on the bed, he kept an arm around his waist and Harry held the collar of his jacket firmly. "In Voldemort's cooling hand, so either he cast it or one of his Death-Eaters did and then fled before I got there. Harry pointed at Voldemort's body and said bad so I assume he was the one that did it."

The healer gulped, "Well let's see this wand then, you hold it." He pointed at Davis and said, "See what spell it cast last."

Barbara Davis steeled her resolve and stared at Sirius's right hand as it emerged from his jacket with a long black wand.

He held it pointing at no one and Barbara cast the spell, a skull and crossbones emerged from the tip of the deadly wand.

Harry yelled, "BAD!" and knocked the wand out of Sirius's hand, it clattered to the floor and rolled against Sirius's bare foot.

Erasmus cleared his throat, "Well I believe you are correct Mr. Black, it was that wand and it was the killing curse. Now I think the question is why did this boy live?"

He began casting diagnostic spells on Harry while the others waited patiently. He kept hmming and casting more spells then finally said, "Well it's certainly cursed and something awfully dark, so dark I'm afraid it may be a fragment of Voldemort himself. I'm going to send for Nicholas Flamel, he is by far the greatest expert on this sort of thing."

Barbara Davis sat down hard on one of the chairs in the room. "Merlin!"

Erasmus smiled and walked from the room, "Back in a minute or so."

Sirius turned to Harry, "It's ok Harry Bear, we'll get this fixed." He turned to the other Auror, William Parker and asked, "Can you extract the memory of what happened now? Oh and hand me that wand, I don't want it out of my sight."

William knelt and picked up the wand with two fingers then gently handed it to Sirius who slid it into his pocket again. William then put his wand at Sirius's temple and waited for him to nod. Just when they were finishing Nicholas Flamel himself walked into the room. Sirius bowed slightly while William and Barbara went to their knees.

"Please, stand, we are here to assist our young savior here. Now my grandson Erasmus thinks that Voldemort's soul is contained within that scar, let me see what I can discover." The kindly man looked Harry in the eye and asked, "May I check your boo boo?"

Harry just nodded and Nicholas placed his palm flat against the scar, smoke rose from where they touched and Nicholas pulled back. His hand was blistered but as everyone watched it healed in seconds. Nicholas nodded, "Yes I think that will do it."

Sirius asked, "Is Harry healed sir?"

Nicholas looked up at him sharply, "What? Oh, no. No my boy but I know how to heal him. Please lay Harry on his back on the table. When Sirius did so Nicholas asked the Auror's, "Does anyone have a sharp knife? I don't care how big it is."

Barbara produced a six inch stiletto from her belt.

Sirius asked, "What?"

Nicholas smiled at him while he took the knife, "Relax my son, it's not for him."

"Oh," was all Sirius could say.

Nicholas drew the blade across his left palm and cupped it until a small pool of his blood had formed. He handed the dagger back to Barbara and held Harry's chin. Then he poured the blood onto the wound and placed his palm over it. There was a lot of smoke but Harry lay calmly while Sirius held his small hand.

In the midst of the dense smoke a green cloud formed then an unearthly wailing was heard but it wasn't coming from Harry or anyone in the room. Then the cloud formed into the face of Voldemort and screamed as the last of it came out of Harry's wound. Everyone stood stock still while the cloud imploded and was gone.

Nicholas smiled down at Harry who was sleeping peacefully, "All better?" He removed his hand and a white scar was all that remained of the bloody wound, it was shaped like a lightning bolt.

Nicholas turned to the three adults in the room. "I need an oath of secrecy on what you have just seen."

The three immediately pulled out their wands and waited. Nicholas gave them the words and they repeated them. "I solemnly swear to reveal what I have witnessed in this room only to Harry Potter and his wives, so mote it be." When they had repeated the phrase he waited for them to put away their wands.

"Auror's you may depart, I must speak with Lords Potter and Black alone." The two hastily made their exits from the room.

"Sirius Black I charge you with the protection of this boy, you will find him four wives as befits the last child of an Ancient and Noble house, they must be good and valiant souls. He will need their support when the time comes, for Voldemort will one day rise again to exact revenge. You must father children of your own but none of them are to wed him, your wife may be told of these events. After, the wedding vows and not before."

Sirius said simply, "I understand sir and shall see to his training."

Nicholas patted his shoulder, "Excellent. I'm afraid you will have some difficulties from the Dumbledore's, to circumvent some of that I will speak before the Wizengamot. You have the Crown's protection upon you now. It may be mostly symbolic but we shall see how far these fools dare push me."

Sirius finally bowed deeply and when he rose had tears in his eyes. He had refused to let his emotions cloud his judgment lest that lead to disaster, now the weight of what had happened was being compounded by Nicholas's new charge. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, "I shall do my utmost to love him as my own and teach him who he is and whom his parents were."

"I can ask no more than that." Nicholas patted his shoulder one more time then walked from the room.

Elle rushed inside a moment later and pulled Sirius into a tight hug. He let the tears flow then into her sweet hair.

When he finally regained his composure he slid to his knee before her. "Elle, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She knelt with him and took his hands in hers, "Yes, you silly man."

They kissed, kneeling there upon the stone floor with Harry sleeping peacefully on the bed.

In an upscale home in Crawley a young couple was woken by their two year old daughter at precisely midnight. Her night gown was bloody and they found a deep inch long cut over her heart. They searched for a wild animal in the girls room but could find nothing. Eventually they cleaned and bandaged the wound, changed her gown and took her to their bed for the night.

Sirius Black took his instructions from Nicholas to heart. He spent years visiting every wizard family with daughters near Harry's age, always taking Harry and Elle with him and searched for the four wives that Nicholas mentioned. At age six the betrothal of Harry Potter to Daphne Greengrass caused quite a stir but Sirius had contrived with Malcom Greengrass and the goblins to make it ironclad.

Harry himself would only say in public that he liked Daphne and she was a good friend. The fact that her family had been aligned with the Blacks for centuries was not lost on anyone.

Just one year later Harry's second betrothal was announced to be none other than Susan Bones, niece of the solidly light side Amelia Bones, then director of the DMLE. The fact that it was Amelia herself who made the announcement along with her usual stipulating of the precise laws they were abiding by, laws which allowed the last head of a noble house to choose up to four wives, led to many others asking to be betrothed to Harry as well.

Sirius Black followed his own agenda and put everyone on notice that yes he was looking for others but had no current prospects.

Though Harry was betrothed to two very different girls when they were together, and that was very often, there was little squabbling. According to Wizard law Daphne, as both the oldest and the first betrothed had the right of first choice among the wives and Susan was happy so long as she was included in their games, a fact that Harry insisted upon.

Daphne was eight months Harry's senior and when presented with the choice had talked for nearly three hours with her mother before finally telling both her father and Sirius that Yes, she would be pleased to be Harry's first wife and that she thought she understood precisely what that meant.

Susan Bones was initially not so understanding and rebelled at the idea but after a long discussion with Daphne she agreed.

Sirius had explained in great detail to Harry as he grew up that once he reached sixteen he would be married to the girls and from then on they would be together.

It was not until Harry was nine that another betrothal was announced, Luna Lovegood was the first girl younger than Harry, there was little protest as Sirius's plans for Harry had been analyzed to death two years prior.

It was then Harry made a decision, he told Sirius that he wanted to choose the fourth girl and Luna announced that he wouldn't meet her until he rode the train to Hogwarts for his first year.

Over the years Harry had only one real male friend, Neville Longbottom who had proven to be a staunch supporter and right hand man to Harry. Neville had refused several betrothals and was actually courting Sirius and Elle's eldest daughter Carina though she was three years younger than he.

Much of their supervised playtime had included spellwork, with emphasis on jinxes and their use in playing pranks, shielding, and healing. Sirius explained this to Malcom and Amelia as early combat training, honing their reflexes and though the spells were non-lethal the actual training was the important part. Sirius was ruthless in his application of the pranks, indiscriminately using jelly-leg, leg-locker, or tickling on anyone who presented an easy target.

Harry and Daphne were far more ruthless in their revenge upon Sirius than the others but they never got the upper hand on him for long. Neville, Susan, and Luna were content to defend themselves when directly attacked.

The day finally came when Harry got on the Hogwarts Express, he was not actually planning on attending the school, just meeting the girl Luna had foreseen. To that end Luna, though still too young to attend school, accompanied them onto the train.

The five of them made quite a sight as they strode onto the platform. All were dressed in high quality robes. Harry led the way with Daphne by his side, Susan and Luna walked behind them and Neville brought up the rear. None of them had brought a trunk as they would be portkeying back to Sirius's manor from Hogsmead station and would continue their education with their tutors.

Harry's plan was to meet the girl and convince her to join them. He was certain that whatever family she belonged to that wouldn't be an issue.

They were accosted by a large family of red-heads, Harry had met the Weasley's of course but had not really gotten along well with them. Luna and Neville seemed to have befriended the youngest, a girl Luna's age named Ginny.  
Daphne and Susan immediately pulled their wands and kept them on the twins for the duration of the discussion, while Luna kept track of others in the front Neville had his back to them and continually scanned for threats.

Harry said, "Good morning, Mr. Weasley and family."

The patriarch smiled and said, "Good morning to you as well. I hope you all have a good year at school, this is Ron's first year as well."

Ron was staring at Harry's scar, a habit that Harry found very annoying, he also seemed to be drooling.

Harry suppressed a shudder, "Well nice seeing you, we need to go find a compartment." He walked off into the crowd his group following his lead.

Ginny yelled after him, "See you again soon Harry."

Harry did shudder then and Luna put her hand on his shoulder and said softly, "Not the one, don't worry."

Harry patted her hand and then re-focused on where Daphne was leading them, to the last passenger car on the train.

They found the last compartment un-occupied and settled in, there was only room for three to a seat, six in the compartment, Daphne sat with Harry while Luna and Susan sat on either side of Neville. There was little jealousy among them and this arrangement had been discussed at length earlier. The idea was to allow the new girl to sit with Harry so he could speak with her, anyone Luna shook her head on was simply refused entry to their room by Neville.

But the train lurched into motion and so far the girl had not come to their compartment. Daphne in a surprising move held Harry's hand and said softly, "We'll find her."

Harry squeezed her hand in reply and stared at the open doorway. "I hope so."

Twenty minutes after their departure there was a commotion in the hall, they heard a girl scream and then a thump followed immediately by some laughter and a whimper. Harry shot into the hall with Neville on his heel and the girls right behind him, all had their wands drawn.

Harry found a young girl collapsed on the floor in the hall, blood running from her twisted nose, her trunk smashed against the side wall was cracked and her supplies scattered over her. The girl had messy brown hair but Harry didn't pay too much attention to her, he caught a glimpse of some robe retreating around the corner at the front of the car and he ran after them. Daphne yelled, "Luna, Susan, get that girl some healing, Nev, with us!"

The three of them flew around the corner and into the still laughing Draco Malfoy with his guards Crabbe and Goyle.

"What did you do to that girl?" Harry spat at Draco.

Draco grinned and said, "Put the Mudblood in her place. She was in my way so Crabbe punched her in the face and Goyle threw her trunk on top of her! It was brilliant I-"

That was as far as he got, Harry punched him hard in the nose, Neville did the same to Crabbe while Daphne kicked Goyle in the balls and then when he collapsed on the floor again in the face. She was wearing steel reinforced dragon hide boots.

Then it was time for her to reign in the boys who had continued to pummel their targets after they had lost consciousness. She grabbed their shoulders and hauled back on them hard. Both of them looked at her in frustration as their bloody targets crumpled to the floor. "Enough, come." She turned and ran back the way they had come as others came into the passage to investigate the noise.

The girls trunk was gone from the hall so they ran into their cabin. Luna had flipped the bench seat into a bed and the girl was lying on it, she was no longer bloody but she was still unconscious. Her now repaired trunk stood just inside the door.

Susan was leaning over her as the best healer among the group while Luna stood by the door and latched onto Harry the moment he ran back into the room. "She's the one Harry."

"We need to get her to a healer, she's got internal bleeding I don't know how to fix." a distraught Susan said.  
Harry walked in a daze over to the girl and gently brushed the hair from her face with a bloody hand.

Daphne pulled the golden rope from her pocket, "Guess we're going home early then. Nev get her trunk, Harry hold her, let's go before the Prefects show up."

Less than ten seconds later there was a swirl and the six of them left the compartment.

Sirius and Elle were making out on the couch when the group swirled into existence in the middle of the living room. Harry staggered, nearly falling when the portkey released him but Susan and Daphne helped him balance.

Elle jumped up pulling her robe closed while Sirius tried to cover his erection.

Everyone ignored their state though and Harry yelled, "Elle! She's hurt, Susan says she has internal bleeding!" as he carried the injured girl over to her.

Elle found her wand and flickered it over the girl in Harry's arms, "What happened to her? Nevermind lay her down gently, Susan, did you give her blood-replenisher?"

Susan nodded, "One full vial and healed her broken nose."

"Good work, everyone back-off, Susan pay attention here." Elle, a Master Healer went into full trauma mode and her terms left everyone but Susan totally lost.

Daphne and Luna hugged Harry hard for a full minute while Neville gave Sirius a brief run-down of the situation.

Sirius then went to the girls trunk and flipped it open, by the time Harry was returning to his senses Sirius flashed a paper from the trunk at him, "Her name is Hermoine Granger, she is muggle born. I'm going to floo Amelia so she can notify the school and prevent panic and then go get this girl's parents."

Harry just nodded, still in shock, this girl could love him, if she lived!

Daphne told Sirius, "Excellent idea. Luna go with him."

Luna nodded and Sirius just shrugged and ran to the fireplace to call Madam Bones.

Daphne turned to Neville, still holding Harry with both arms. "Nev?"

Neville stopped looking at his bloody hands to look at her. "Go wash and get the elves to bring food and drink, tell them others may be visiting, Amelia, and the girl – sorry, Hermione's parents."

Neville nodded and went into the hall bath, he was shaking.

Hermione moaned and moved, Harry leaned forward but Daphne held him still. It would do no good to bother Elle and she told him so. "Let Elle work. Harry, come back to us, I know you're scared, we're all scared but I've sworn my life to you as have Luna and Susan. None of us are going to abandon you – Ever!"

He started trembling then and turning to face her he buried his face in her chest and started crying. He hugged her tightly and she returned it while stroking his hair and telling him, "I love you Harry."

Sirius had finished explaining the situation to Amelia and she said, "I'll notify Minerva at the school and get an Auror team to meet the train to get memories then I'll come by there ok?"

"Sure, meanwhile Luna and I are off to Crawley to find the girl's parents. I'll bring them here, Elle isn't yelling for anything so I think she has it under control. Meet you here with her parents."

When she nodded he pulled out of the flames and apparated with Luna to the address in Crawley. He quickly transfigured his and Luna's robes into a muggle suit and sun-dress though at another time he may have intentionally reversed the clothes he did not.

Luna said, "They'll be home in twenty minutes, let's go sit on the porch."

Sirius did a quick double take then shrugged and walked up to the large home. They sat on the porch swing and waited. At the twenty minute point a silver Benz pulled into the driveway and Luna waved at them while Sirius felt it inappropriate.

The couple climbed out and Sirius and Luna stood.

The man asked, "Can we help you?"

Before Sirius could say anything Luna answered, "Hermione is hurt, we'll take you to her."

The woman bolted up the stairs, man not far behind. "What happened? Will she be alright?"

Sirius finally got a word in, "My wife is a Master Healer and she is putting her to rights at our home. Please allow me to take us there and everything will be explained there."

The woman looked at Luna who just nodded.

Sirius pulled off his left boot and tapped it with his wand. "I've made this into a portkey, it's a form of magical travel just touch it and we'll be whisked into my home."

With a deep breath the Granger's both reached out a tentative hand. Luna put hers on the boot beside Sirius's and as soon as the Granger's were both touching it they all vanished.

They arrived to a surprisingly calm living room. Amelia Bones was sitting beside Daphne, who was still cradling Harry on the couch, she had just finished extracting a memory of the event from her head. Susan and Elle were sitting in chairs beside the couch which had been transfigured into a bed while Neville paced and Hermione slept.

When the Granger's could move they lurched towards Hermione but Neville, who was between them and their daughter sushed them and motioned for them to wait.

Elle stood and smiled at the newly arrived couple. She walked to them, "She's just sleeping now, all healed but, I have to be honest with you. I'm a trauma healer at the Wizard hospital, if she hadn't gotten prompt triage from Susan here and then to me any slower she could have died."

The woman collapsed into the man's arms, he grabbed her tightly and ground out, "Who did this?"

Amelia stood at that point and approached, "That would be my department sir. I am the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I am collecting memories of the incident and will discover what happened on the train."

Sirius said, "In the mean time let us relax a bit, I know you are worried but if my wife thinks Hermione will be ok then she will and it would be best if we are all calm when she wakes." He turned to Daphne, "How's Harry?"

She looked up at him like he was an idiot. "Our husband cried himself to sleep. He needs to be with her when she wakes."

Hermione's mother looked up at that and whipped her head around to look at the young couple. "Our husband?"

Susan and Luna stepped beside Daphne but it was Daphne who answered, "The three of us are betrothed to Harry here, we were on the train only to find your daughter, who is to love him and if Luna is right, I will relinquish my place as senior wife to your daughter."

Sirius was ready with a quickly shifted couch to catch the stunned couple.

Harry stirred at the noise and looked up.

Daphne kissed his cheek, "Morning love, Hermione will be ok, Elle says so. Come, meet her parents, Sirius has fetched them."

Harry spun around and leapt to his feet, he took a step towards Hermione but Susan stopped him and pushed him towards her parents. Fortunately for him Susan had cleaned his bloody hands so he was more or less presentable. He knelt in front of the shocked couple on the couch. "Sorry we didn't see what happened but heard her scream and came running. Nev, Daph, and I beat up the three blokes that hurt her while Susan and Luna saw to her injuries, we had her to Elle here less than ten minutes from when she was hurt."

Amelia cleared her throat and Harry looked up at her, "Ma'am?"

"I'll need to collect your memory of the incident, I will need Hermione's when she wakes as well." She held the tip of her wand to his temple and he closed his eyes then nodded. She slowly pulled the tip of her wand away and extracted the silver strand. Sirius was holding a vial for her to place it in and she did so.

Hermione's father cleared his throat, "Sorry, I'm Dan, this is my wife Emma. Is there any way we can see what happened?"

Luna walked back into the room at that moment with a stone bowl. "Certainly, this is a Pensieve, we can all see the memories in it."

Neville moved the nearest end table in front of the couch and Luna put the Pensieve on it. Harry shook his head, "I'd rather not." Susan and Daphne both hugged him and he stepped away. Sirius poured Harry's memory into the pensieve and then motioned for the Grangers to look into it. He and Amelia joined them.

Harry patted Neville on the shoulder, "Thanks a lot for your help today mate."

Neville finally gave him a half smile and answered, "Just hoping we don't get into too much trouble for beating up Malfoy and his goons."

Daphne said, "They admitted to attacking her and enjoying it. We got them dead to rights."

Neville shrugged, "I'm going to say hi to Carina and take a nap, see you all for dinner."

Harry wished his friend, "Night." And finally walked over to where Hermione slept, the girls moved with him.

Elle was standing next to her patient. "She is likely to react violently when she wakes, it's common for trauma patients, let her see one of the girls or her parents first. Then you can introduce yourself."

Harry looked away from Hermione's slightly parted lips to nod quite seriously at the healer. He took a half step back and the girls a full step forward so he was looking at Hermione now over Susan and Daphne's shoulders.

At that point Harry's memory ended and the four watching it sat back up, with Dan Granger exclaiming, "The bastard was gloating over it?"

Harry heard Hermione's voice for the first time then when she asked, "Daddy?"

Everyone whipped their attention back to Hermione, only Luna had not looked away and thus was the first person Hermione had seen on waking and she had simply smiled at the surprised girl. Harry couldn't move but Susan and Daphne pulled him further up, around her head to make a clear spot for her parents.

Elle though called her attention the opposite direction, "Hermione? Look at me please, I'm a healer and just want to do one more check now that you are awake."

Hermione did and Elle looked into her eyes and waved her wand once, then gave a satisfied smile, "No brain damage, my you are a smart one aren't you. Now I think your parents would like to have you to themselves for a few minutes." She gestured back to the opposite side of the bed and Emma slid beside her to give her a hug while her father rubbed her shoulder and cried softly. Everyone else took a few steps back and tried to give them some privacy.

Sirius left the room in a hurry motioning for Amelia to follow him. She did and they had a heated discussion in the kitchen. By the time they returned, both slightly red from their mutual anger Hermione's parents had regained their composure.

Amelia at Elle's nod stepped beside Hermione. "I am Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. I am investigating the attack and have the memories of those who rescued you. May I collect your memories of the attack?"

Hermione sat up and nodded, "What do I need to do?"

"Just think of the incident and I'll extract it. You will still remember it, this just makes a copy we can use for evidence."

Hermione nodded and with her parents holding her she relived the worst five minutes of her entire life. She was crying when she was done and so were her parents. She was however still very curious and asked, "Now what?"

"We can now view this memory in what is called a Pensieve, there is one on the table by the fireplace. We just finished viewing Harry's memory of your rescue in it."

Hermione looked around, "Harry? I was looking for a boy named Harry Potter when I was attacked. Is that the same boy?"

At this point Susan and Luna were keeping Harry out of Hermione's site but Daphne moved next to Amelia. "Hermione, my name is Daphne, I was there when we rescued you. I need to know why you were looking for Harry Potter? I'm sorry I can't be any more specific but please be honest with me and I'll explain."

Hermione nodded slowly, "I don't have any reason to lie. I wanted to meet him to see if all the books I read about him were true. Much of it seems rather silly and I want to know the truth. It is him isn't it, you're one of the girls he is supposed to marry, I remember your name, it's not a very common one."

Daphne nodded, "Yes Harry and I, along with our friend Neville Longbottom found your attackers and punished them while Susan and Luna tended to your injuries, then we portkeyed you here with us so Elle could fix your internal injuries, Susan is good at healing cuts and bruises but she hasn't learned internal injuries, though she did fix your broken nose."

Hermione bit her lip, "Can we go to the bathroom for a minute? I need to show you something."

Daphne looked at Elle who said, "She's fine. Go."

Daphne took Hermione's hand and led her across the room and into the lavatory on the ground floor. Everyone waited tensely after the door closed, then Daphne exclaimed, "MERLIN!"

Hermione's voice rose over her, "Does it match?"

Daphne sounded scared but answered, "Perfectly."

Amelia asked the Grangers, "What could then be talking about?"

Dan shrugged but Emma pointed at Harry's forehead and grabbed Dan's arm. "Look Dan, it's been right there in front of our face."

Harry touched his famous scar, "What?"

Dan said breathlessly, "She has the same scar on her chest."

Elle stepped closer, "When?"

Hermione answered from the bathroom doorway, "Halloween night , midnight, 1981. The exact same time my soul-mate got his."

The entire room was silent, Harry's eyes met Hermione and they both froze. Daphne recovered first and hugged Hermione, "Welcome sister-wife."

Harry stepped forward nervously and presented his hand to Hermione. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

Hermione took it and a tingle went up her arm at the contact, "Pleasure."

Sirius came rushing into the room with a thick scroll. "Here is the form for withdrawing her from Hogwarts, we need to get this filed before the sorting tonight which is when the magical contract she is currently under is finalized for the year."

Hermione simply said, "What?"

Harry pulled her attention back to him, "None of us will be attending Hogwarts, we have private tutors like Madam Bones in Law and combat, my Godfather Sirius here in Combat and practical jokes, and of course his wife Elle here in healing. There are several others who come by weekly but we think this is a far superior environment to learn than Hogwarts divisive house system."

Hermione said, "Oh," and looked to her parents.

Emma said, "We'll sign it if you want dear, these people do seem to care about your wellbeing as opposed to those on the train."

At a slight nod from her father she said, "Ok."

Sirius and Amelia witnessed the document in blood and Amelia departed with it to file it personally with the Education department.

Sirius asked Dan and Emma, "Would you like to return home to collect clothes and things for a few days. We have an entire floor free currently and you're welcome to stay with us here.


	14. Slave Yule Ball

**Slave Yule Ball**

To Love, Honor and Obey…

(Just what could that part of the marriage vow mean to a witch and wizard?)

Harry and Hermione Potter, though only three others knew this, were lying on the Head Girl bed – naked. Harry ran his fingers over her sweat covered torso. She moaned and lifted slightly to push her breast firmly into his hand. He squeezed gently and asked, "Why don't you ever show off this gorgeous body?"

Hermione sighed and relaxed back onto the bed. "Harry, only you think I'm sexy."

He shifted quickly to straddle her, his face inches from hers. "You're wrong."

She looked up at him and gazed deeply into his eyes. Then she lifted her head and kissed him slowly. When she broke the kiss she sighed again, "No, it's just your heart talking love."

He looked angry for a moment then shook his head violently flinging the drops sweat about, some landing on Hermione below him.

She wiped his sweat from her face, "That's sexy, lover boy."

"I'm going to prove to you that you are the sexiest witch in this castle."

Her left eyebrow rose in question.

"I'm changing our costumes for the ball. Do that aura trick you showed me."

She closed her eyes for a moment then her magical aura became visible, it was golden, tinged with pink and fluctuated slowly as though currents in it made it move like the oceans around the globe. She opened her eyes and looked questioningly at him.

"Hold it, don't let it drop." She nodded and he put his hand between her legs and dipped his finger into her. She moaned as he brushed her clitoris and the field wavered violently but held. She bit her lower lip as he began working her to her third climax of the day.

"Keep that aura on. That's my sexy girl." He kept his fingers working between her legs and cupped her right breast with the other hand then sucked on her left nipple. He could tell she was struggling to maintain the aura as he had asked, it continued to shift violently but it was steadily becoming much brighter as she approached her climax.

Her aura was having a huge affect on him as well. It was drawing him to her in a very animalistic way. He wanted desperately to get back inside of her. Instead he slammed his Occlumency shields on full so he could control himself. He needed to keep his mind functional during this. She bucked up into his hand, so close now. "Keep the aura on, lock it in place, don't drop it. Come for me baby!"

She let out a snarling grunt and shuddered hard as she came. Her entire body went rigid as she fought to hold the aura against the waves of pleasure coursing through her mind and body.

Her aura was nearly blinding in the moment of her release, then immediately shifted to almost invisible. "Aura, Mine, keep it on!" He barked at her, she was still shuddering as he hadn't let up on her clitoris yet. The aura stabilized closer to the brightest it had been. Then he started slowing his fingers between her legs. Her eyes fluttered open, she grabbed his head and pulled him into a hard kiss. He was proud to see that she held the aura visible throughout the kiss.

Without his Occlumency shields he would have mounted her, so strong was the pull he started shifting over her but held himself.

She pulled back biting his lower lip as she did. "Quit torturing yourself. Fuck me!"

"Aura?"

"Let's find out husband."

He plunged back into her. She was so slick he went in up to the hilt without pause. He tried to hold his Occlumency shields but couldn't keep his concentration as they turned into near animals for the next thirty minutes. When they both finally came again and he collapsed onto her he realized that she had somehow held her aura visible. Then he fell asleep, with his head between her luscious breasts.

The first thing he noticed, well beside her nipple in front of his face, was she was still holding her aura. She was sleeping and the aura was clearly visible! He lifted his head and looked around the room. It was nearly dark outside and his stomach was getting desperate for something so he gently woke her.

She immediately smiled and stretched her lithe body. He almost pounced on her again, she looked so sexy stretched out laying on the bed, her hair in disarray.

"How did you keep your aura on? Even when you were sleeping?"

She finished stretching and lifted herself to sit beside him, aura still on. "I swore to love, honor and obey you. I took it as an order and forced my magic to maintain it until you order me to drop it." She shrugged, making her breasts rise and fall deliciously.

He pulled his eyes away from her swaying breasts to smile at her. "So until I order you to stop you will continue to glow? Excellent!" He rubbed his hands together.

"Now what are you planning? We need to start getting ready it's only two hours until the start of the ball."

The Cheshire cat had nothing on Harry's smile. "You will go to the ball as my sex slave!"

Her eyebrows rose alarmingly then dropped as she thought hard for a moment then asked, "So instead of waiting for the press to come up with some controversy, we are going to make our own?"

He nodded. "Your aura is not just a bright light, it pulls me to you on some very basic level. I bet every male student won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

She bit her lip. "But if we do this right everyone will think you have me under love potion or Imperious."

He shrugged, "What else is new? Didn't they think you had me under love potion in fourth year? I shall protect you, no one will touch you magically or physically but me."

Her eyes lit up and he knew she had agreed. She slid to her feet snatched her wand from the nightstand and twirled it into her hair muttering something. Her hair formed into an elegant French-braid which ended half-way down her back. The wand was tucked into the braid somewhere. She then adopted a blank expression. "What am I to wear Master?"

Her tone made him shiver. This was going to be the best night ever! He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have married such a brilliant and beautiful woman.

The annual Yule ball began promptly at 8pm. The great hall was romantically lit by the floating candles. Headmistress McGonagall stood and addressed the audience, wondering briefly where her Head students were. "Good evening everyone and welcome to the Yule ball. We have once again managed to contract the Weird Sisters to perform tonight. They will appear shortly, we also have a large buffet and walk out into the gardens for when it becomes a bit too much inside. I expect everyone to be on their best behavior or you will be spending the rest of your holidays cleaning out the – Merlin!"

Everyone turned to look at the main doors, following the Headmistresses stunned gaze. Harry Potter was standing in the doorway dressed entirely in skin-tight black leather. He wore sunglasses and a trench coat along with his heavy dragon-hide boots. In his left hand he held a gold chain that went to a studded dragon-hide collar around Hermione's throat. He was radiating so much magical power that everyone within the hall took a step backwards.

He tugged on the leash and walked into the hall. Hermione came into full view. She was wearing a tiny black bikini, four inch stiletto heels and had studded-leather cuffs around her ankles and wrists. She walked calmly one pace behind him. Her wrists were fastened together behind her back and her aura was brilliantly displayed. Her body, which had become extremely well toned during their relentless combat practices, was almost entirely on display. Every man, and some women, took several paces towards her.

Ron Weasley expressed the majority of the male population when he said into the sudden silence. "Bloody Hell!"

That seemed to snap the Headmistress out of her trance. "Mister Potter what in Merlin's name are you doing with Miss Granger?"

Harry stopped, Hermione stopped immediately but stood expressionless. He removed his sun glasses and looked back at Hermione. He deliberately looked her up and down, an action mimicked by nearly every male in the hall. She continued to look only at him, perfectly calm. He turned back to the Headmistress and grinned wickedly. "Nothing at the moment ma'am. Now a few hours ago, well that's another story." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

Someone, he thought it was Pansy Parkinson yelled out, "He's got her under the Imperious!"

Several teachers started walking quickly towards them, wands drawn.

Harry laughed, his aura flared, and everyone stopped and grew silent. "Imperious? No. My sex slave is immune to that, her will is too strong. All of you know she threw off Voldemort's during the last battle when he tried to use her against me."

Professor Flitwick who was the closest faculty member gulped and said, "Sex slave?"

Harry tugged Hermione's leash and they walked over to the diminutive professor. "Yes, it is an interesting expression of trust and love. We shall have to discuss it some other time."

Daphne Greengrass spoke up from behind Professor Flitwick, "You mean she's doing this of her own free will?"

Harry looked her straight in the eye and answered very seriously, "Of course. I would never, under any circumstances, allow Hermione to come to harm, either emotional or physical."

Headmistress McGonagall spoke again from the podium, "Regardless, Mister Potter, this is entirely un-appropriate for public display!"

Harry looked Hermione over again carefully then turned back to the Headmistress a confused expression on his face. "I made her wear clothes. All the bits are covered. Or are you saying I should have her nude? I agree that sex slaves are not allowed to wear clothes, I got the smallest bit coverer I could manage though."

Again the hall was stunned into silence. Harry walked over to Neville Longbottom and his date Luna Lovegood. The crowd parted before him and Hermione walked along serenely behind him, she seemed immune to embarrassment though most of those in the room were envisioning her without the 'bit coverer.'

"Neville my friend. You are the most honest person I know. Can you give me your opinion on my slave's body?"

Neville turned as red as Ginny Weasley's hair and stuttered for a moment. "I.. Um I."

Harry held up his hand, "Just a moment Nev." Harry tugged Hermione in front of him and told her to spin slowly. She did so, continuing to look at Harry the entire time. "There Nev, or should I remove the bit-covers?"

Neville immediately said rather too loudly, "NO!" Then he got control of himself, "No that won't be necessary. Everyone can see she is stunningly beautiful."

Luna laughed.

Neville nervously ignored his girlfriend to ask Hermione, "Are you ok?"

Harry shook his head, "She won't answer you mate. She will only respond to my voice." He looked at Hermione, "How are you love?"

Hermione said, still in that emotionless tone, "Never better, Master."

Many of those close to them shivered at the raw power in her voice. Harry nodded and said, "See Neville, she is fine. How are you tonight Luna?"

The odd girl that Harry had come very close to dating at one point perked up and smiled. "Lovely Harry. I think Hermione has the right way to dress tonight. End preconceptions and boost her own self confidence." She pulled out her wand and transfigured her fuzzy-peach gown into a peach replica of Hermione's outfit. She handed the end of the leash to Neville and tucked her wand into his coat. She then spun, a little wobbly on the four inch heels and held her wrists out behind her for him to latch together. Her body was much softer than Hermione's but in a very pleasant way. Her skin was ghostly pale and her breasts strained against the tight bikini top.

Headmistress McGonagall said sternly from the podium, "I've had enough of this! You will release Miss Granger from your control!"

Neville was ignoring the Headmistress to do as his girlfriend requested and the click of the clasp binding her wrists together was loud in the silent hall.

Luna smiled at him and said. "I swear to obey Neville Longbottom's every order, so mote it be!" There was a brief flash of magic and Luna adopted a passive expression looking only at Neville.

Harry patted a very shocked Neville on the shoulder. "We'll need to discuss this in the morning but treat her well, she's like a sister to me."

Just then Ginny Weasley shoved her way through the crowd but a burst of Harry's magic stopped her short of grabbing Hermione. "So you're mister kinky now? Is this?" She pointed at Hermione, "what I had to do to get you to go to bed with me?"

Harry shook his head sadly, "You don't get it do you?"

Ginny shook her head violently. "I don't think ANYONE understands what is going on here!"

Luna suppressed a giggle, it came out as a hiccup. Hermione remained completely passive, not looking away from Harry.

Harry looked around the hall, taking in the stunned expressions of nearly every face present. Only Luna did not look at him and he suspected she was the only one beside himself and Hermione who did understand. Harry strode to the center of the dance floor, Hermione lithely striding behind him. He asked, "Is this not the sexiest woman you have ever seen?" Most of the men nodded, some of the women did as well.

"Now I ask you, what woman would trust me to bring her into the great hall and display her like a trophy?" He looked in Ginny's direction, "Would you Ginny?" She paled and looked at her feet. He turned to Parvati Patel, "Or you?"

Parvati let out an 'eep' and covered her chest with her hands.

Harry swept his arm around the hall, "No one?"

Ron coughed and took a half step forward drawing every eye, save Hermione and Luna's, to him. "Only Hermione mate, she went with you through hell and back. I bet she is dying to laugh her head off about all of this." He took another step forward, dragging Lavender Brown along with him. "Cracking body but I got my girl here."

Hermione did not look away from Harry but several people caught her smile for a moment then her expression went neutral once again.

Harry grinned at his best mate. "Right you are Ron. I suggested this to stop her thinking of herself as a mousy book worm, and all of you as well." He swept his gaze around the room again. His magic flaring stronger. Then he laughed, "The Marauders will never die." He tugged on Hermione's leash and said, "Come slave I don't think they can take any more of your presence."

Just as the pair neared the main doors Harry called out, "Hey Nev, you can use the Head Boy suite. I never do. Password is – Voldemort is dead!"

With a last glimpse of Hermione's barely covered ass they left the hall.

Neville, blushing brightly, tried to hurry after them but Luna was having a hard time with the heels so he had to slow down so she wouldn't fall. When they were also gone from the hall the Weird Sisters appeared on the stage and struck up a loud song to get everyone's attention.

When Harry and Hermione were once again in her suite he turned to her and removed the leash from the collar then walked behind her and unhooked her wrists. He then called out "Winky?"

The little house-elf appeared instantly. "Yes Master?"

Hermione smiled but remained silent.

Harry did a quick double take, but Winky was wearing her usual clothes. "Dinner please, something simple, but we're starving."

Winky snapped her fingers and a small table appeared. There were two large sandwiches and a bowl of strawberry's with cans of whipped cream and chocolate syrup. There were two large glasses of water, a pair of empty wine goblets and a bottle of wine sat chilling in a bucket of ice. She grinned at them and vanished.

Harry looked Hermione in the eyes. "Hermione Jane Potter, I release you. You may cease displaying your aura."

Her aura vanished and she immediately started laughing and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Get those clothes off, I'm so horny I've got juices running down my leg."

He said the only thing he could, "Yes Mistress." And promptly complied with his wife's order.


	15. Sick Harry

**Sick Harry**

A/N: This is an out-take from Anything, originally this would be just after the fighting in Diagon Alley and before their trip back in time. I decided to go another direction so this got pulled out.

Hermione woke as Harry groaned and rolled into a fetal position. He was cradling his head. She knew instantly that this was something to do with Voldemort. "LUNA!" Hermione used her wand to run a medical diagnostic spell on him as he groaned louder. It looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. His energy levels were nearly exhausted. What the hell had happened to him in the last few hours?

Luna burst into the room, wand in hand. She wore a warm peach colored night gown and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She froze, seeing them in bed naked but redirected her eyes to the diagnostic results hovering above Harry. She ran closer, "Merlin! What happened to him?"

Hermione shook her head. "He was fine when we went to sleep. Look in his head, I think it's Voldemort."

Harry was locked in a fetal position with his eyes closed and moaning. Hermione grabbed his head and snapped at him. "Look at Luna, Now."

His eyes opened for a moment, they were wild and bloodshot. They told her he was in a lot of pain. He looked behind her. She heard Luna cast "Legillimens."

He went stiff and then Luna screamed.

Hermione stunned Harry with a quick "Stupify." She jumped off of the bed. What the fuck was going on in his head? Was Voldemort possessing him like he did at the Ministry? She needed more information.

Luna was lying still on the floor. Her left arm twisted under her.

Hermione had no choice, "Ennervate."

Luna moaned and tried to move.

"Stay still, I think you broke your arm. What happened to Harry?"

Luna's eyes fluttered open. "Voldemort's inside his head, he threw me out. He's trying to keep us from healing Harry before he dies. I think Harry's been poisoned. Voldemort knows we're destroying the horcruxes."

"Shit!" It took Hermione all of three seconds to decide on the immediate course of action. "WINKY!"

The little elf appeared looking very afraid. She just looked at Hermione fearfully.

"Winky I have need of an elf I can trust absolutely. Will you bind yourself to me?"

Winky blinked rapidly a few times then nodded. "Winky will serve mistress faithfully and never betray her."

Hermione felt a soft jolt run through her. "Harry has been poisoned. I think something was put into his dinner. Find out who did it and what it is, report only to me."

"Yes Mistress." Winky said, she snapped her fingers making a soft robe appear on Hermione, and popped away.

"DOBBY!"

The elf was beside himself with agitation when he arrived. He looked at Harry and started to move towards him.

Hermione grabbed his arm. "I need Madam Pomfry immediately, make sure she has her wand."

Dobby spun to look at her. He glanced at Luna still lying on the floor her arm twisted. He nodded and vanished.

Hermione took Luna's right hand and squeezed gently. "Help is coming Luna. I wish I knew how to do more healing." She cast the same diagnostic spell on Luna. It looked like it was just her arm, no other serious damage appeared.

Luna squeezed back. "Should have waited to destroy the horcruxes until he knew Occlumency."

Poppy and Dobby appeared a moment later. Poppy was in her nightgown but looked alert enough. Dobby stood back, wringing his hands and looking at Harry on the bed.

Hermione said. "I think Harry's been poisoned. Can you help?"

Poppy hurried to the bed and looked at the diagnostic results. She banished them and cast a different one. She frowned.

Hermione numbed Luna's left arm and then helped her stand. They went to the bed.

Poppy was shaking. "Who would do this to the boy?"

"Voldemort," Hermione said.

"Yes he's been poisoned. It was two different ones. One is the poison the Headmaster ingested on the night he died. I think Harry only got a little, maybe a drop on his skin. That has been slowly degrading his ability to absorb nutrients. The second was a fairly large dose, within the last six hours. Something at dinner I suspect."

Hermione and Luna nodded. Dobby was trembling.

"The second one has destroyed his stomach. He is going to starve to death." Poppy vanished the diagnostic results and sat gently on the corner of the bed. "I can start the regeneration process. It will take most of a month though to fully regenerate his digestive system. In the mean time he will die."

No she would not allow this to happen. Not like this and certainly not now. She pointed her wand at Dobby, Luna followed suit a moment later. "What did you do?"

Winky appeared and snapped her fingers, Dobby turned into a stone statue. She spun to Hermione, looking terribly angry. She was carrying a large vial. "Dobby be the only one touching master Harry's dinner lastnight. I finded this in his things."

Hermione moved to take the vial but Poppy put her hand on her shoulder. With a flick of her wand the vial levitated and another flick a series of letters and numbers appeared over the top of it. She nodded her head. "Yes this is what he took lastnight." She flicked her wand and the stopper came off, instantly Hermione was reminded of the love potions from last year. Poppy nodded, "It smells like what it isn't." Again she flicked her wand, the stopper went back onto the bottle and it vanished.

Hermione looked at Winky. "We need to question Dobby. Can you prevent him from doing magic?"

Winky nodded grimly. She vanished, seconds later she returned, with the Mugwump.

The Mugwump looked around the room, pausing only briefly on Dobby's form. He studied Harry's condition for a full minute before turning to Hermione. He bowed slightly. "Mistress, what is your wish?"

Hermione was confused as to why the Mugwump, who had wanted to punish her the last time they had met, was being subservient to her. Now was not the time though. Every minute put Harry in more danger. "Please, we need to question Dobby. He put poison in Harry's food lastnight, though it smells like a love potion so maybe he thought it was something else."

The Mugwump tapped his staff gently on the floor and a pair of shackles appeared on Dobby's stone wrists. He turned to Winky, "Sister."

Winky snapped her fingers again and Dobby turned flesh again though he seemed only able to move his head.

He twisted and though his mouth opened no sound came out.

Hermione held her wand on him and approached within a few feet. "I must know what happened if I have any chance of saving Harry. Why did you put that in his food?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore gave me a vial to put in Master's food all of last year. He said it would make him happy and strong. It was all gone though so I went to the Headmaster's brother and he gave me that to put in Master's food." Dobby's mouth kept moving but no more sounds came out.

She turned to Winky, "He tries to twist out of blame. He is no longer answering Mistress's question."

Hermione turned to the Mugwump. "He appears to have done this without intent. What is the correct punishment?"

"If his master dies he dies. If he lives the choice is in the Master's hand. We know how to test all things and know if they are harmful. Dobby neglected his duty to his master and in doing so has failed. Free or not he will be punished. He will be taken and confined until called again. I give thee permission to summon me when that time has come. Do you yet require the services of another elf?"

Hermione looked at Luna who shrugged. Madam Pomfry was holding her broken arm, it looked whole again.

"Not at this time. Winky is a faithful elf."

The Mugwump bowed briefly and tapped his staff. He and Dobby vanished.

Hermione turned back to Poppy. "Can you think of any way to heal him? Anything at all?"

Poppy sat on the bed again, letting go of Luna's arm. She closed her eyes and thought for a while.

Luna came to Hermione and hugged her tightly. "He has a great destiny. We'll think of something."

Hermione was far from optimistic about this situation. Everything hinged on Harry. She had the time turner but so far there was no help in that. All it would do is hasten Harry's death. But maybe the room could take care of that? "Room of Requirement, Hogwarts. I require Harry be placed under stasis. Time does not pass for him. This I require!"

The light in the room went out, the room shuddered and the stones groaned. Luna held her tighter in the darkness. Then the light faded back in, though stayed dim. Harry was encased in what looked like solid diamond. The entire thing shimmered and flowed like liquid.

Poppy was standing, looking between Harry and Hermione, her jaw worked but nothing came out.

Luna stepped to the side, releasing Hermione and explained. "We're in the Room of Requirement. It does whatever we want."

Hermione spoke again. "I require a book with possible solutions for Harry's medical condition." She held her left hand out flat.

Again the lights flickered. She was pushing the room's capabilities to their limits. She wondered briefly what would happen if they exceeded it. Would the room collapse and kill them? Not that she cared at the moment.

A very thin book appeared on her hand. She opened it, Poppy and Luna looked over her shoulders. It was a book on what to do if a baby was born without a fully developed digestive system. She flipped through it, the concept was to clone or copy the functional system from another infant. Intriguing but it didn't seem to apply to their situation. Had the room been unable to produce what she wanted?

Poppy was nodding, "I could do this. I would have to enlarge the copy from the baby but it could be done. Now we just need a baby."

Hermione closed the book and handed it to Luna. She looked at Harry, only vaguely visible through the field. Anything for Harry. "How much healing can you teach Luna and I in ten months Ma'am?"

Poppy looked at her curiously. "What? Are you giving up?"

She shook her head. "Absolutely not. I am carrying Harry's son. This must be kept secret, we can't go to St Mungo's and do this. It must be done here and it must be done tonight."

"But you're not ready to have the baby. It needs to be born first."

"Precisely. I have a time turner. The four of us." She indicated Winky as well. "Will go back in time ten months. While there you can teach Luna and I healing. I will have the baby. The book said you should use a relative if possible. Well this is the only flesh of Harry's we're going to get, certainly the only baby. You are fully qualified to handle a birth and with Winky and Luna's help we should be fine." She looked at the dim lights in the room.

Luna said, "If the room can handle it."

Hermione shrugged, "It already is, has been for the last ten months. As soon as we walk out of here and into those rooms, the ones we've been in for the past ten months, we'll also walk out and back in here with the baby and continue with helping Harry. I don't like leaving him here alone though, even if it's only for a few minutes."

Luna said, "What about my Father's house elf? She can watch him while we're gone."

Hermione nodded.

Luna called, "WEEPA."

The mismatched elf appeared. "Mistress?"

"Please guard Harry Potter. Do not let anyone but us come near him. When we return we will be ten months older and have a baby with us. Suspect anyone of not being whom they claim to be."

Weepa nodded, "Yes Mistress Luna."

Winky came to Weepa and the two elves stared at one another briefly. Neither said a word though. Winky looked at Madam Pomfry. "Do you need to fetch anything for the trip Miss?"

Poppy nodded, "Yes that would be good. I'd rather not tax the room more than needed."

Winky took Poppy's hand and they vanished.

Luna strode from the room. "Get packed, I'll collect our stuff."

The crisis was now past. Harry was in stasis. It would be ten long months for them, minutes for Harry. Well no time really for him. She tied the robe on tighter and pocketed her wand. She walked to Harry and looked into his face.

He was still twisted in pain upon the bed. "I won't let you die my love. I've got ten months to figure this out and I will. I swear it to you, my heart, my life."

Weepa was standing on the bed, just behind where Harry lay.

Hermione looked at her. "He is my life. Protect him while I am gone."

"Mistress can trust Weepa. Winky be telling me Dobby failed. We not fail Mistress." Weepa wiggled her left ear and all of Hermione's things packed themselves into her trunk. Another wiggle and it shrunk and flew to the other pocket of Hermione's robe.

Luna walked back into the room. She hadn't bothered to get any more dressed either. She was carrying the book which described how to heal Harry, the rest of her things were likely shrunk and in the one pocket of her night gown. "Where's the entrance to the secret room?"

The stone wall to her left, opposite the door into the room, slid into the floor revealing a narrow passage that angled down and away from them.

Luna shrugged and started walking down the passage.

Hermione waited for Poppy and Winky to arrive. She went back to looking at Harry, willing him to get better.

They were not long in arriving. Poppy was now dressed, she saw the new passage and at a nod from Hermione started walking down it.

Winky said, "Mistress? We needs be going."

Hermione smiled crookedly, "We have all the time on this end." She looked at the clock, 2:45am. "We need to remember to come in at 3 am."

Winky nodded and they went into the passage. The wall re-appeared as they did so.

Hermione found Luna and Poppy waiting in a small room off to the side of the passage. Hermione and Winky went inside and Winky closed the door. "We'll use this room to go back in time. This way we can't encounter ourselves. We're probably coming up that passage now. Remember we need to come back at 3am. Everyone gather round, this is going to be a bit tight."

She pulled out the time turner and stretched the chain. Luna ducked under the chain, holding it out for Poppy and hugged Hermione again.

Madam Pomfry stood against Hermione's left side and placed the chain over her neck.

Winky was somehow floating on the other side of her and joined them inside the chain.

Hermione looked over Luna's shoulder and used both hands to set the time turner. Ten months was safe, nine may not be enough, though she was sure Poppy could induce the labor if needed. She released the time turner and they went flying back in time.

The room was unchanged when the spinning of the time turner stopped. Everyone was quick to get out of the time turners chain. Poppy cast a quick spell which displayed the current date in the air before them. She didn't say a word, just nodded and banished it. Hermione tucked the time turner into her robe and headed to the door that Winky had already departed through.

The hallway went down and steadily curved to the right. Eventually it ended in an open door. Winky was rummaging through some cupboards in a small kitchen immediately to the right of the door. A dining table was next to it with four chairs, one had a much higher seat than the others. Good, the room had included Winky at the table. Hermione continued into the room so Luna and Poppy could come in.

There was a large study area with, she assumed, medical texts as they had brought all of the books on Horcruxes back in time with them. Three long couches, two of them back-to-back in the center of the room. Three doors were on the far side of the room. Hermione walked over to them and opened the central one, it was a bathroom. The other two proved to be bedrooms, one with two single beds and the other with just one double bed.

Poppy said, "Well I will take the single bed. I am not used to company in my room so that would suit me best."

Luna said, "That works for us, I'm sure Hermione and I can manage to share a room."

Hermione nodded at that and walked into the room on the left, with the two beds. She took out her shrunken trunk and expanded it. After a moment of rummaging she found her night gown. Luna left the room, closing the door, after unshrinking her own trunk. Hermione dropped her wand on the bed and shrugged off the robe and then pulled the nightgown over her head. She flipped her hair out of the collar and put the wand under her pillow. She needed to sleep several more hours though she wasn't sure how she was going to manage without Harry in bed with her. With a sigh she slid into the bed and closed her eyes.

She tried to shut down her brain to sleep but far too much was going on for her to do that quickly. She couldn't stop thinking about what Luna had said. Voldemort knew they were destroying the Horcruxes. They had to find and destroy the last two before he could move them. Yes they suspected one was at Riddle manor, Bill was going to look there the night they had left but what of the final one? She growled in frustration and rolled over.

The door opened and Luna came in. Hermione looked up at her. Luna was carrying two small glasses. She came over to Hermione and handed her one of them. "I asked Poppy for some dreamless sleep. This will give us a few more hours of rest."

Hermione looked into the glass then up at Luna. Luna grinned at her and downed her glass. Well if she couldn't trust Luna at this point they were all dead. She drained the vile tasting fluid and handed the empty glass back to Luna. Luna placed the glasses on the table between their beds and slid into the other bed.

Hermione lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling. She blinked and the next thing she knew she was waking up and stretching. Luna was sitting up on her bed rubbing her eyes.

"Well that worked." Luna said.

Winky opened the door and announced "breakfast is ready."

Hermione stood and quickly got dressed. She would take a shower after eating then get down to some serious thinking. Luna took a towel and headed out of the room.

Madam Pomfrey was sitting at one of the study tables, three large books open before her, making notes. Hermione doubted she had gone back to bed as the stack of papers she had written upon was fairly large. She looked up as Hermione came into the room.

"Thanks for the dreamless sleep. I don't think I could have slept without it."

"We shall keep some on hand, I suspect it will be some time before you are again able to sleep without it. I want you to understand that this is a tremendous undertaking. Yes I will teach you both all forms of healing but we must also discover precisely the steps needed to make the repairs to young Mr. Potter. Once he is restored we will have a difficulty in feeding him for several months."

Hermione had paused in her walk to the food as Poppy continued to talk. Now she came and sat opposite her. "Feeding?"

Poppy nodded. "I have read and re-read that little book, along with several other detailed volumes the room was able to provide." She gestured at the ones on the table between them. "He will have to eat like an infant does and can only be introduced to solid foods slowly. It will take at least three months, perhaps as long as six to get him to the point where he can consume a relatively normal meal."

Hermione leaned back and looked at the ceiling of the room. Why the fuck wasn't anything easy with Harry?

Poppy asked, "Do you understand what this means? Are you also willing to take this responsibility?"

Hermione held up her mother's engagement ring. Not bothering to actually look away from the ceiling at the moment. She let her hand drop back into her lap after a moment then looked at Poppy. "I have made my commitments. There is nothing I am unwilling to do when it comes to him. Even with engorging my breasts though I cannot feed both him and our child. Luna will feed the baby while I take care of my husband."

Poppy just stared at her for a full minute. "I suppose that is the only real option for as you say the security must be maintained. I would like further explanation of that as time goes on though. Yes we can make her produce milk without having a child, it is a rather simple spell actually. Initially you should be able to feed him, over time though you may need to engorge yourself to add capacity. This will necessitate another trip back in time I presume."

Hermione nodded, already planning yet another trip back in time, after this one was done and Harry was healed. No wonder the room was strained to capacity, they were in it three times! They would have to find some way to shield Harry from Voldemort. They could not go back in time with him vulnerable to that intrusion. Luna had been thrown from Harry's head with incredible force. They would have to overcome that before healing him.

"Join us for breakfast ma'am?" Hermione asked.

Poppy shook her head, "Winky already fed me. I want to finish these thoughts and then I would like some information."

Hermione nodded and got up. She ate a hearty breakfast, Luna joined her just as she was finishing. They were far enough away from Poppy that unless they raised their voice she would not hear them. Hermione asked softly, "We must figure out a way to overcome Voldemort's control of Harry before we heal him."

Luna nodded, "I have several ideas." And with a glance at Madam Pomfrey she added, "later."

Hermione patted Luna's hand as she stood. She went into their bedroom and collected her shampoo and then went and showered. When she was done and came back into the main room Luna and Poppy were deep in conversation over a book. Luna was nodding.

Hermione sat, before she could talk Winky delivered a pot of tea and three cups. Hermione poured herself a glass and then sipped it.

Luna looked at Hermione, "Well I understand the basic procedure but it says here that he won't be able to eat solid foods for months and Muggle formula's will not work either."

Hermione nodded. "I will need you to care for the baby while I feed Harry." She nodded at Poppy, "She said she can make you produce milk."

Luna blinked several times and looked back and forth between them and shrugged. "Ok."

Poppy looked like she was about to explain in more detail but Luna had not required any.

Hermione had expected Luna to react as she had so continued with Poppy's information. "Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle, made seven Horcruxes to prevent himself from dying."

Poppy looked terrified for a minute before gaining control of her emotions again. Apparently she also knew what Horcruxes were. This was the worst kept secret in Wizarding history!

"Harry destroyed one of them in our second year. Albus destroyed one last year. We have collected and destroyed three others. This leaves two more to be found and destroyed before Voldemort can be killed."

She sipped her tea again. Luna poured two cups and slid one to Poppy.

Hermione continued, "Harry's scar provides a connection to Voldemort. He, Voldemort that is, was able to read Harry's mind and learn that we have been destroying them. This makes it imperative that we move quickly to destroy the other two before they are moved. One, or both, are in Riddle manor. Bill Weasley is taking a team to search there tonight. He has experience with Horcruxes from his time in Egypt."

Poppy sipped her tea several times, deep in thought.

Luna had finished her tea and just patted Hermione's arm. When Hermione looked at her she said. "Bill will have already gone when we get back, it was after midnight when we left."

Yes she had gotten confused. Damn too many things going on at one time.

Poppy said, "Now I see the need for the time travel and secrecy. To summarize, you will need my assistance for the birth. The completion of Mr. Potter's healing. Beyond that we have most of a full year to teach you healing. I assume you wish to learn what is called combat healing?"

Hermione said, "Yes."

"Well under the circumstances I think it may also be appropriate to let you both in on some unspoken medical truths." She cleared her throat and drank more of her tea. "What medical magic can repair it can also destroy."

She let that sink in for a moment. "I would like an oath from you both that you will only use these techniques on known Deatheaters. An example of what I am talking about is the heart stopping spell, this can be used at long range and is nearly undetectable."

Hermione whipped out her wand, Luna a moment behind her. Together they said. "I swear to only use the medical combat spells on those I know are Deatheaters."

Poppy nodded, "There are many variations such as the bone banishing spell that was used on Mr. Potter's broken arm some years ago." Poppy took out her wand. "I always say an oath for an oath. "I hereby swear to keep all knowledge I learn while in the past with Hermione and Luna to myself."

Hermione said. "Excellent, now that we have all exchanged mutual oaths I would like to discuss in detail my vision for the next several months."

That night Luna and Hermione, locked themselves in their room and silenced it. Hermione asked. "So what are the options? All of them."

Luna grimaced but immediately launched into an explanation. "I see three possibilities. First through Legilimency we can force our way into his mind and shut out Tom. We will have to maintain a presence in his mind to defend him. This is purely a brute strength method and until Harry is trained in Occlumency, or the link with his scar is removed, Voldemort will be able to re-assert himself. Second is to shield Harry completely, this will require the creation of an anchor item that we can place upon him to continuously block the link and any Legillimancy attack. I am unsure as to our ability to create such an item, they must be attuned to the person, and I do not know how long it would last. Third you and I work in concert to form a bond with him. Through that bond we can shield him until he learns enough Occlumency to shield himself."

The third option sounded like their best long term solution. Hermione struggled to remember bonds, they were outlawed. Since when did that stop her? "The first two sound straight forward enough. Explain the third in more detail."

"Voldemort was able to push me out because neither he nor Harry wanted me there. I had no anchor. You should have some anchor with Harry but I think you will also need something stronger, a bond. There are three levels of bonding. Each will require Harry to accept them. First stage is mental empathy, those in the bond feel one another's emotions. Stage two is telepathy, full mental communication. Three is a full connection of thoughts and memory. We, I believe both of us will be required to participate in this, will need a stage two bond."

"I don't think Harry would accept a bond with you. Sorry Luna but he won't."

Luna was nodding, "Yes I agree. If you and I have a stage two bond before you make a bond with him then I will, through you, be able to help."

Hermione grimaced. This would take some thought.

Three months later Poppy certified them both as field medics. The lessons had been grueling but well worth their while.

Hermione was finding it more difficult to sleep as her belly grew but otherwise James Sirius Potter was an angel of a child. She had settled on that name only a few days ago, nothing else she could come up with was she sure Harry would approve of. Luna had also been pushing her hard on Occlumency, she was now equal to Luna in her ability to defend her mind from attacks. The room had provided a "Voldemort amalgamation" which was a scary looking head with red eyes and slits for a nose. But when you met its gaze it mentally attacked you with, what they thought was, Voldemort's ability. The room had used Luna's experience in Harry's head to create it.

So far neither Luna nor Hermione could stand up to it for long at all.

Six months into the trip back in time they were all sick of being confined indoors. The room had provided a pool and a park like room but they knew it was fake. They did not really know what time of day it was since they could not see outdoors.

Hermione had taken to spending an hour or two a day swimming in the pool. James Sirius was getting quite large now and she liked being weightless in the water.

Poppy had slowed their course work, both of them had absorbed all of the material the healer had planned for the entire ten months already. Training which had included how to use the spells in combat. If Poppy could certify them as full healers she would have done so already. They were about to start on the advanced medicine which was usually only practiced by the healers at St. Mungo's.

Luna and Hermione had both finished the Occlumency training and could now block the Voldemort Amalgamation's mental attacks. It was not easy but they could do it without being incapacitated by pain.

Luna was starting Hermione on Legilimency now, though she herself had not yet mastered that skill.

Nine months into their trip back in time James Sirius Potter arrived, right on schedule. Through Occlumency Hermione was able to block her pain receptors and concentrate on the actual birth. Poppy was surprised but pleased with her precise following of directions. Hermione could not imagine going through that with pain as well. It had been a very tiring ordeal.

James Sirius, perhaps because of her communicating with him mentally while still in her womb was an extremely calm baby. He fussed minimally to indicate he needed feeding or changing. Within hours of birth Hermione had been fully healed and was able to care for his needs though Luna helped just to allow James to be comfortable with her she was not feeding him, that would wait until just before the start of the next trip back in time.

Poppy ran extensive tests on the baby and pronounced him in excellent health.

Hermione and Luna had reached the end of the book on Legilimancy and could perform all of the tasks within it. They could both penetrate the Voldemort Amalgamation's shields but neither of them could stay inside for long. Hermione had reached the reluctant conclusion that she would need to form the bond with Luna so they could decisively drive Voldemort out of Harry.

Two weeks before their return to the present Luna and Hermione formed a stage one bond. It proved very easy to adjust to however since both of them could block it with Occlumency. They tried to break Voldemort's shields together but the bond did not allow them to coordinate their attack and they failed.

One week before their return to the present they formed a stage two bond. This took a lot more work to adjust to, though they could still shut it off with their Occlumency.

This time when they attacked Voldemort his defenses collapsed, not without considerable effort but they did collapse and he was unable to push them out.


	16. Continuation of Seel'vor's FOOL

**Fool 2 & 3**

A/N: This is a continuation of Seel'vor's one shot FOOLS. If you have not read that yet I highly recommend you do so. It can be found in his "Collection of Harmonious One Shots." I read it and just couldn't get it out of my head, as I am sure is common with my fellow authors I just had to type the rampant plot bunny down! Originally I had no intention to post this but after I shared it with Seel'vor he encouraged me to do so. So, without further rambling, on with REVENGE!

Hermione stopped at the gargoyle and clutched her stomach. "The potion's kicking in. Winky!"

The little elf appeared instantly, Dobby was a heart-beat behind his mate. "Baby time mistress?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, get me to Luna." She turned and kissed Harry hard. "I want that husband of mine dead within the hour. Your heir will be born by then and you had better be there."

"Yes my love." He nodded at Winky who apparated Hermione to the Maternity ward of St. Mungo's where Luna was waiting for her.

Harry turned to Dobby, "Ok my friend, let's go kill the bastard."

Dobby smiled evilly and took Harry's hand to transport him to Ron and Hermione's home, which actually belonged to Harry, Godric's Hollow.

Ron was lying on the couch snoring. He stank and there were dozens of butter-beer bottles lying all around him. Harry shook his head, the good for nothing bastard. He was glad he had obliviated his former friends memory of his only night with Hermione.

Harry silently cast an enervate on Ron. He had to hit him with a second one before Ron actually sat up. "Time to die you stupid fool."

Ron lurched to his feet, and clutched the chair to stand. "Oh, Hey Harry Mate. Fancy a Butter-beer? I'm sure I have more around here somewhere."

Obviously he was too drunk to understand the seriousness of the situation. Harry wanted to sober him up but he needed him drunk for the planned accident to be believed.

"Ron you're an ass who has been stealing from me since I met you on the train. You don't appreciate Hermione and for that you will die."

Ron stumbled backwards pulling his wand from his pocket.

Before Ron could manage to cast anything Harry hit him with a silent Imperius curse and Ron put away his wand and staggered out onto the porch and picked up his broom, he then launched himself into the sky, nearly straight up. Dobby touched Harry and they both went invisible, together they walked out on to the front porch, Ron was about two hundred feet up now and Harry had him start a tight spiral, still heading up wards.

Harry could easily manage such a move, he had on numerous occasions playing professional Quidditch, but Ron had never made any team and was a lazy arse anyway. Harry could feel him getting progressively dizzy, it was going to happen very soon. Then, at about four hundred feet, he suddenly slipped from the broom and began falling, continuing to spin. Harry canceled his Imperious and Ron began to scream, he was far too drunk and dizzy to get his wand out much less figure out something useful to do with it.

Seconds later, and about half a mile from the house Hermione hadn't slept in since the first night of her marriage, the screaming stopped as Ron plowed into the rocky earth at sufficient speed to kill even a wizard.

Harry asked Dobby for confirmation, "Dead?"

Dobby projected his mind to the crash site for a moment then shivered, "Yes Master."

"Sorry my friend, I didn't think you were going to go look." He picked up Dobby and gave his little friend a hug. "Erase any evidence of us and take us to Hermione."

A quick thought on Dobby's part and Harry's magical signature was erased from the room and Ron's remains then they vanished.

When they appeared they were again visible. Hermione was cursing, "Fucking Harry Bloody Potter!"

Fortunately for them the room was sealed and silenced, only Luna, Hermione's parents, and Winky were in the room.

He didn't think she had noticed him yet so he approached her with some trepidation. "I'm here Love."

"GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

He came in spite of her anger and took her hands. She was sitting in the birthing chair, legs spread and Luna was already kneeling between them, looking much more serious than anyone would have expected her to ever be. Luna had recently become the youngest birthing specialist for St. Mungo's.

Hermione's parents each took hold of Harry's shoulders and held onto him while Hermione tried to break his hands.

Hermione was panting, and then Luna said, "Push."

Hermione bore down and grunted. Luna did something and the baby slid out into her hands, followed quickly by the remaining fluids and afterbirth.

Winky cleaned the baby off with a practiced gesture and Luna announced, "Boy, Lineage: Mother Hermione Potter, Father: Harry Potter."

The boy began crying and flailing around in Luna's arms. Hermione lay back and smiled, then pulled Harry down to a sloppy kiss before letting him go and getting a hug from her parents.

Harry took out his wand and severed the umbilical cord. Luna then wrapped the baby in a blanket and presented him to Hermione.

"Here he is sister, the Potter heir. What do you name this child?" The boy had a black mop of hair and Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione was crying and caressing her son's cheek but answered, "James Sirius Potter."

Luna smiled and nodded in approval. "Duly noted and recorded." She then took out her wand and cast several diagnostic spells on young James. "Healthy as could be. Take it easy and no sex until I check you in a week."

Emma looked confused, "Is that it? She can go?"

Luna looked at Hermione's mother, "Yes, she's all cleaned out and though she will have contractions for a while as her uterus returns to normal size she shouldn't experience any more pain."

Harry hugged Luna, "Thank you for doing this for us."

Luna kissed his cheek, "I wouldn't miss my god-son's birth for anything. Now go home, I've got parchment work to do now."

Dobby and Winky quickly took them all to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione's smile vanished as soon as they landed in the family room. "Is the bastard dead?"

Harry nodded, "Very."

Hermione sighed, "Excellent."

Dan finally spoke, "So one down two to go?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, two down, only the bitch to go."

Her parents both looked relieved; they had all been worried about Dumbledore.

Hermione pulled her shirt off and experimentally placed James on her left nipple. She bit her lip as he did what he knew how to do. Harry was mesmerized as he watched their son suckle. Several minutes later Hermione looked up, her face went deadly again. "Bring me your other son, I've got another breast that needs a baby on it."

Harry looked at the clock, "It'll be two more hours before the potion kicks in and she goes into labor." Harry knelt beside her and kissed his son's cheek then stood and kissed Hermione.

He then apparated to his official home of Potter Manor, the home the bitch had insisted on living in because it was the most elaborate. Luna would be filing the parchments to certify Hermione's child as his heir. Once that was filed Ginny's could be born and she could die accidentally.

He found her, as usual, in front of the muggle television, watching some soap opera. She had become very lazy, a behavior he had encouraged as it disguised the fact that her heart had been weakened over the last eight months. He checked the tea beside her chair, it was empty, she had drunk the potion then.

She didn't bother to look up at him until a commercial came on. "Where have you been?"

He smiled his false smile, "Oh here and there. I went to visit Sirius's grave, today is the anniversary of his death you know."

"Oh, I had forgotten."

Yes I knew you would bitch. But he didn't let the thought show on his face, "No problem. You can go with me next year. I'm sure you wouldn't have liked the trip in your condition."

She rubbed her distended belly with one chubby hand. "I'm getting contractions, I think it will be very soon."

Harry clapped his hands, "Excellent."

She shushed him as the show came back on.

Merlin he wished he could just kill her where she sat! He hurried from the room before she noticed his scowl. Not that she would anyway. He went into his study and closed the door, finally able to relax he collapsed into his chair. Politically he was ready for today, well tomorrow actually. Today they had dealt with the majority of the consequences of the old man's manipulations. By tomorrow Harry would assume his seat on the Wizengamot, the seat he had signed over to Dumbledore a year ago.

He still wasn't sure what to do about the Black seat he would also re-acquire. The law said if he wanted to claim it he had to have a wife for each line. He felt under his shirt, the Elder wand was safely where he had stashed it from Dumbledore's office and prepared for the greatest acting job of his life.

He ached to be with Hermione and her parents right now but he had to be visible with Ginny as she gave birth and died, then he had to grieve for a while, hopefully holding his son. And finally he would make some excuse and take his other son home to his true wife.

He drifted off to sleep, visions of both baby's suckling on Hermione's engorged tits, dancing in his head.

Dobby woke him, "Time for the bitch master."

Harry launched himself across the room and out into the hall. Within ten seconds he had crossed the floor and was in the TV room. Ginny was clutching her stomach; he could smell that her water had broken. He didn't hesitate, he scooped her up and apparated to the lobby of St. Mungo's.

He staggered under her weight when he landed but managed to yell, "Help! My wife's having a baby!"

They ushered him into the maternity ward and some old bat of a healer was assigned to deliver the child. This was also part of the plan; Luna couldn't be implicated in this. She would be waiting with Dobby in case there was a problem with the baby and it needed her abilities.

The bitches' parents were summoned and arrived minutes before Ginny went into actual labor and began pushing. Her face was bright red during the whole thing and then just before she pushed the baby out he placed himself inside her mind.

_Time to die bitch! You've used me for the last time. I'm going to take this baby and give it to Hermione to feed. She already has my heir on her breast now._ He pushed her heart up another thirty beats a minute and felt it failing.

Ginny's only response was to try and stand, the effort involved finished pushing the baby out and burst the weakened walls of her heart. She slumped in the chair, already dying.

Harry pulled out of her failing mind and moved his attention to the baby hoping everyone in the room would ignore Ginny for the next thirty seconds so she would be beyond the point where she could be saved.

"It's a boy." Announced the old bat, she seemed to be having trouble keeping a hold of him as he squirmed around in her arms. She did manage to clean him off with her wand.

Harry severed the umbilical cord as he had with James two hours earlier and smiled at his second son. Just then Molly screamed, "MERLIN, GINNY!"

Harry spun, astonishment on his face, Ginny had turned purple. The baby started crying and the old bat thrust him into Harry's arms yelling, "Oh no!" She then ran from the room yelling "HELP."

Harry took the blanket on the side table and wrapped is second son into it. He looked into the boy's eyes, they were his green while his hair was red, whether that was his mother's genes or Ginny's he didn't care. "Good morning Remus Daniel Potter."

At the sound of his voice the boy grew silent.

Four Medi-witches and wizards ran into the room. Harry took one look at Ginny and knew she was beyond help. Molly and Arthur had already been casting healing and enervating charms on their daughter but they had done no good.

The bitch was dead! Harry was so happy he started crying. He was FREE!

Arthur noticed his tears and came to pat him on the shoulder. "Sorry Harry, it doesn't look like she's going to make it."

Harry just nodded, not trusting his voice. He had to stay long enough for confirmation and to get the parchment work started.

It took a full ten minutes for the chief Medi-Wizard to declare Ginny Potter deceased.

Harry let out a ragged breath in relief; everyone else took it for sorrow as he had planned.

Finally the old bat returned to begin the parchment work as they whisked Ginny's corpse away. Molly had collapsed into Arthur's arms and they staggered from the room.

"Mister Potter, with the mother deceased you may name the child. What name do you give this son?"

He appeared to give it some thought before he said, "Remus Daniel Potter."

She nodded, "Very well, Remus Daniel Potter. Lineage: Mother, Ginny Potter, deceased. Father: Harry Potter." She waved her wand over Remus quickly and smiled at him. "Quite a healthy lad. Let me get you some formula to take home with him."

Harry nodded and barely listened as the woman gave him a shrunken container of baby formula and bottles, as soon as he could he apparated to Grimmauld Place with his second son.

Hermione was sitting on the couch; her mother was beside her, holding James as he slept while her father was sitting by the fire reading the London Times.

Dobby, Winky, and Luna were sitting at the kitchen table on the far side of the room.

Hermione smiled when he arrived, Daniel and Luna both sprung to their feet. Everyone waited though for Luna to check the baby's health. "Heart's a little weak but I can fix that." She turned to Hermione, "He's hungry."

Hermione laughed, "Good. My right tit is bursting. Give him here Harry."

Harry knelt and placed his newest son in her arms. When he was working on relieving the pressure inside her she finally asked him, "Is the bitch gone?"

"Yes, her heart burst during the birth. I named him Remus Daniel."

Dan smiled proudly, "Thanks son."

Harry blushed at being called son, "You're welcome sir."

Dan patted his shoulder, "So how long until you can make my daughter your official wife in the magical world?"

"Tomorrow when news breaks of Dumbledore's death I'll start at Gringotts. Not sure when Ron's remains will be found. I assume someone will go to tell him Ginny died, so hopefully all of that news will also break." He shrugged, "Our child is already registered as my heir so it's going to come out quickly what we've been doing. I figure we can have a wizard wedding to match the muggle one we had a year ago within the next two months."

Hermione smiled wickedly, "Just long enough for me to get pregnant again."


End file.
